EunHae Songfic Drabbles
by KimSunRi
Summary: Kumpulan songfic drabbles dengan pairing EunHae! Romance! Drabble ketujuh, 'Miss Independent' posted! Fluff! khusus drabble yang ini genderswitch. Mind to RnR?
1. I Knew I Loved You

Title : I Knew I Loved You [Songfic]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Song tittled 'I Knew I Loved You', by Savage Garden. Do listen if you want to get the right mood and feel ;)

Enjoy!

.

.:I Knew I Loved You:.

.

**.**

****_**Maybe it's intuition**_

_**But some things you just don't question**_

_**Like in your eyes**_

_**I see my future in an instant**_

**.**

**Author's POV**

Hyukjae terpaku, saat lagi-lagi seorang _yeoja_ tak dikenal menghampirinya dengan langkah malu-malu di bangku taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, tempat dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. _Yeoja_ tersebut menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda.

"_Ige_…?" Gumamnya heran menatap yeoja itu.

"I-Itu untukmu, _sunbae_. Tolong diterima!" _Yeoja_ itu berujar dengan wajah merah sambil menunduk, menyodorkan kotak tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Hyukjae berkedip bingung sesaat, tapi kemudian menerima ulurannya dan mengambil kotak tersebut. Ia melihat bagaimana wajah _yeoja_ itu berubah cerah, seolah baru mendapat sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Refleks, dan karena ia tidak ingin bersikap kasar pada seorang _yeoja_, Hyukjae mengulaskan _gummy smile_nya pada _yeoja_ itu.

"_Gomawo_," ujarnya masih sambil tersenyum.

_Yeoja_ tersebut terlihat hampir pingsan di tempat. Kemudian ia segera pergi dari situ sebelum membutuhkan napas buatan. Hyukjae hanya menatapnya pergi menjauh dengan heran, tertawa pelan melihat tingkah tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kearah kotak di genggamannya. Perlahan ia membuka kotak tersebut.

Matanya berbinar senang melihat isi kotak tersebut. Buah-buah berwarna merah yang amat ia sukai. _Strawberry_. Ia segera mengambil satu dan memakannya, menjepitnya diantara bibirnya sambil bersenandung riang.

_Yah, lumayanlah._

.

.:I Knew I Loved You:.

.

_**.**_

_**And there it goes**_

_**I think I've found my best friend**_

_**I know that it might sound more than**_

_**A little crazy but I believe**_

_**.**_

"Dapat lagi?"

Hyukjae menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya telah menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya, PSP hitam tak lepas dari tangannya sedetikpun. Ia mengedikkan dagunya kearah kotak yang di pegang Hyukjae.

"Mm," gumam Hyukjae sebagai jawaban, masih memakan buah _strawberry_ yang ada.

"Kali ini dari siapa?"

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak tau namanya. Tapi wajahnya cukup familier."

Sahabatnya menghela napasnya, "Itu sudah yang ke empat minggu ini."

"Lima, Kyu. Ini yang ke lima," koreksi Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun berdecak dan menggeleng pelan, "Dan dari ke lima itu, adakah yang kau ingat namanya?"

Hyukjae terlihat merasa bersalah, "Tidak. Tapi bukannya aku jahat. Hanya saja mereka yang selalu pergi tanpa memberitauku namanya."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Kyuhyun asik bermain benda hitam di genggamannya, sedangkan Hyukjae larut dalam dunia _strawberry_nya. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali bicara. Kali ini secara mengejutkan, ia mengesampingkan benda hitam yang merangkap sebagai kekasih gelapnya itu.

"Kau sangat populer, Hyuk. Hampir seluruh _yeoja_ di sekolah mengejarmu. Bahkan beberapa _namja_. Tapi kau masih _single_ sejak… berapa lama?"

"Delapan belas tahun lalu?"

"Ya, sejak kau lahir. Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak mencoba berpacaran? Banyak _yeoja_ cantik atau _namja_ manis yang menginginkanmu."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah, kau setidaknya bisa mencobanya. Siapa tau ada yang cocok denganmu dan kau bisa hidup bahagia selama-lamanya," Kyuhyun berujar dengan gestur tangan yang dramatis.

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil menatap langit, "Kyu, percayakah kau pada jodoh?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hyukjae terkekeh melihat ekspresinya.

"Ini memang sedikit aneh… Tapi aku percaya akan jodoh. Aku tau aku akan jatuh cinta saat aku melihat orang yang tepat. Dan hingga kini aku belum menemukan orang tersebut…" Ujar Hyukjae menatap jauh.

"Itu bukan sedikit aneh, tapi sangat gila. Maksudmu, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Hmm… Bukan juga."

"Lalu?"

Hyukjae mengulaskan seulas senyuman hangat.

_**.**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

_**.**_

"Aku jatuh cinta pada jodohku sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta. Hanya saja aku belum tau siapa dia," jawab Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun memandangnya skeptis, "Kau tau, Hyuk?"

"Hmm?"

"Untuk seseorang yang belum pernah berpacaran, kau sangat gombal dan klise. Ah, tapi mungkin itulah alasannya kau masih _single_ hingga sekarang."

Hyukjae tertawa atas ucapan sarkastik tersebut. Yah, begitulah Kyuhyun jika berbicara. Ia sudah terbiasa dengannya.

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Dan jodohku hanya seorang. Tidak ada gunanya aku mencoba menerima orang lain selainnya. Jadi aku akan menunggu hingga aku menemukannya," jawab Hyukjae penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, kembali menyalakan PSPnya, "Terserah kau sajalah Hyuk."

Hyukjae kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kotak strawberry dengan mata berbinar dan melanjutkan memakannya.

"Oh, dan kau tau? Jodohku itu nanti akan bisa membuat perhatianku teralih hanya untuknya. Bahkan teralih dari strawberry yang begitu lezat, nikmat, manis, sempu-"

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat memotongnya, "Cukup. Tak usah memperjelas betapa terobsesinya kau dengan buah itu. Itu menyeramkan."

Hyukjae tertawa lepas dan kembali larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

.:I Knew I Loved You:.

.

_**.**_

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**_

_**Only this sense of completion**_

_**And in your eyes**_

_**I see the missing pieces I'm searching for**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana kau akan tau dia jodohmu ketika kau bertemu dengannya nanti?"

Kyuhyun bertanya saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan sepulang sekolah. Sepertinya ia masih tidak mau meninggalkan topik tersebut. Hyukjae hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Molla_," jawabnya singkat.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya, "Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah terpikirkan seperti apa wajahnya? Atau petunjuk apapun?"

Hyukjae menggeleng, "_Nan mollayo_. Tidak ada alasan ataupun ketentuan apapun," jawabnya santai.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau ia jodohmu ketika kau bertemu dengannya nanti?" Kyuhyun bertanya, frustasi mulai terdengar di suaranya.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tau. Aku akan tau saat itu terjadi. Saat aku merasakan sesuatu, saat itulah aku tau ia jodohku."

Kyuhyun menatapnya takjub dan heran, "Kau benar-benar gila, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae terkekeh, "Apa yang gila dari mencari bagian diriku yang hilang?"

.

.:I Knew I Loved You:.

.

_**.**_

_**I think I found my way home**_

_**I know that it might sound more than**_

_**A little crazy but I believe**_

_**.**_

Sore harinya Hyukjae melakukan rutinitasnya di rumah seperti biasa. Hingga setelah beberapa lama ia menjadi bosan. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur atau mencari segala makanan atau minuman yang berhubungan dengan _strawberry_ di kulkas jika ia sedang bosan. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa tidak ingin melakukannya.

Entah kenapa, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan santai keluar rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar perumahan, melewati jalan memutar di belakang, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ada keinginan aneh untuk melakukannya hari ini, maka mengapa tidak? Tidak ada ruginya bukan.

Hari ini perasaannya terasa begitu ringan. Hyukjae tidak tau mengapa, tapi seolah ada yang mengatakan hari ini ia akan menemukan sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang. Aneh, dan gila memang kedengarannya. Tapi ia mempercayainya. Ia mempercayai yang orang sebut hal klise. Karena itulah selama ini ia terus menunggu, menunggu satu orang yang telah ia cintai seumur hidupnya tanpa ia ketahui siapa itu.

Hyukjae melewati sebuah taman kecil yang cukup sepi. Taman tersebut dihiasi berbagai bunga-bungaan. Dan lagi-lagi, di dorong perasaan, Hyukjae memasuki taman kecil tersebut. Kemudian ia melihat seseorang tengah berada di taman tersebut. Bermain dengan seekor anjing kecil putih. Hyukjae dapat mendengar suara tawa dari orang tersebut.

_**.**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

_**.**_

Aneh bagaimana suara tawa itu bisa membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak lebih keras, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Aneh bagaimana suara samar itu saja mampu membuat perasaannya ringan, seolah kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam dirinya.

Ia baru saja hendak memperhatikan sosok tersebut. Tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Atau inikah yang dinamakan takdir? Sosok tersebut melempar mainan anjingnya sedikit terlalu jauh, dan terjatuh tepat di hadapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae memungutnya, bersamaan dengan anjing putih itu berlari menghampirinya. Hyukjae tersenyum dan memberikan mainan itu pada anjing kecil itu.

Tak lama, sang pemilik anjing itu menghampirinya. Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok tersebut perlahan berjalan kearahnya. Ia bangkit berdiri. Sosok tersebut mulai terlihat lebih jelas. Seorang _namja_, berambut _brunette_ yang teracak dengan rapih. Ia memakai sebuah kaus putih polos, dengan celana jins panjang. Amat casual tapi entah mengapa Hyukjae merasa ia terlihat sempurna berpakaian seperti itu.

Lalu _namja_ tersebut tersenyum padanya. Senyuman terlihat begitu _angelic_. Saat itu juga Hyukjae tau. Ia balas tersenyum, menampilkan _gummy smile_nya pada _namja_ tersebut.

"_Annyeong_, apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?" Sapa _namja_ itu ramah.

"_Ne_. Aku tinggal di gang sebelah sana. Apa kau baru pindah kesini?" Balas Hyukjae sama ramahnya.

"Ah iya. Aku baru pindah tadi pagi," jawab _namja_ tersebut.

Mereka saling terdiam, hanya menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada kata-kata yang ditukar. Tidak ada gerakan berarti yang digunakan untuk mengekspresikannya. Hanya lewat tatapan, seolah mata mereka saling berbicara. Ini memang aneh, ini memang gila. Tapi Hyukjae merasakannya, dan ia tau penantiannya selama delapan belas tahun sudah berakhir.

"Boleh aku tau namamu?"

_Namja_ itu kembali tersenyum _angelic_, "Donghae. Lee Donghae. Kau?"

"Lee Hyukjae."

_**.**_

_**A thousand angels dance around you**_

_**I am complete now that I found you**_

_**.**_

"Donghae-_ssi_."

"_Ne_?"

"Apa kau percaya pada jodoh?"

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari tangan Hyukjae. Dan kini mereka telah menemukan kembali potongan diri yang sempat terpisah.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_Lol what was I doing… it was 1 a.m in the morning when I started making this… Ah it's not proofread yet… what did you expect at this hour? Lol._

_Insomnia + fluffy and cheesy mood_. Jadilah _drabble_ ini ahahaha. _Yeah, I'm actually a fluff writer if you haven't notice_ :3

Ah iya, jadi _Fanfic_ ini mirip '**EunHae Christmas Oneshots**' ku. Hanya saja ini akan berisi _Songfic_ semua, dan _drabbles_ tanpa _plot_ signifikan, kayak yang satu ini. Kebanyakan hanya _pure_ _fluff_. Jadi jangan heran kalau tidak _complicated_ kayak _fic_ ku yang lain, ini emang di sengaja hanya untuk _fic_ singkat bikin senyum(semoga bikin senyum ya~).

Sepertinya akan banyak memakai lagu-lagu jadul juga… seperti yang ini. Jangan tanya kenapa. Mungkin karena _playlist_ nge _shuffle_ nya emang lagu jadul. Tapi lagu jadul itu enak-enak kok. Ahaha.

_Okay_, ku harap pada suka tipe cerita yang kayak gini. Boleh di komen kok suka atau enggak tipe _drabble_ _songfic_ _fluffy_ begini. Jadi untuk kedepannya aku bisa kira-kira bikin kayak gini lagi bagus atau enggak.

Yah, udah jam setengah dua sekarang. Aku akan mencoba tidur dulu, abaikan bila bicara mulai melantur.

Mind to RnR? ^^


	2. Perfect

Title : Perfect [Songfic]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Song titled 'Perfect', or the uncensored version is 'F*ckin Perfect', by Pink.

Enjoy!

.

.:Perfect:.

.

_**.**_

_**Made a wrong turn once or twice**_

_**Dug my way out, blood and fire**_

_**Bad decisions, that's alright**_

_**Welcome to my silly life**_

_**.**_

**Author's POV**

*Kriek…*

Donghae membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Kamar yang sudah seperti kamar kedua baginya. Apalagi semenjak Leeteuk pergi wajib militer. Ia semakin sering 'menginap' di kamar tersebut. Dorm Super Junior sudah sepi, hari sudah mulai larut. Para member sudah hanyut ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Tapi Donghae tau, penghuni asli kamar tersebut pasti masih terbangun.

Donghae melangkah masuk perlahan, dan menutup pintu tersebut. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah kasur. Sepertinya sang penghuni kamar tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Karena ia tidak bereaksi, tetap terduduk dan menatap kosong kearah udara di hadapannya. Tanpa suara Donghae berjalan ke sampingnya. Bahkan saat ia sudah berdiri di sampingnya, orang tersebut masih belum menyadari keberadaannya, sepertinya terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Donghae melihat bagaimana tatapannya terlihat kosong. Tetapi ekspresi itu entah kenapa terlihat sedikit sedih. Ia tau betul penyebabnya, yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tanpa berkata-kata Donghae merayap naik ke kasur itu, memeluk manja sosok yang sedang termangu. Ia tersentak dan menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Hae…? Sejak kapan kau-…"

"Kau tau itu semua tidak benar bukan Hyukkie…?"

Hyukjae terdiam, tidak membalas perkataan tersebut. Donghae menghela napasnya, mengerutkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi Hyukjae tak kunjung membalas pelukannya.

_**.**_

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**_

_**Mister 'No way, it's all good'**_

_**It didn't slow me down**_

_**Mistaken, always second guessing**_

_**Underestimated, look I'm still around**_

_**.**_

"… Aku… Tau aku bukan member yang menonjol di segi visual… Tapi apa mereka harus terus mengatakannya di depan mukaku…?" Gumam Hyukjae pelan.

"Hyukkie… Mereka hanya mengatakan itu untuk bercanda…" Donghae mencoba berujar.

Hyukjae menghela napasnya, menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin sebagian… Tapi kau juga tau kan itu memang kenyataannya…? Yah, aku memang kurang di bagian wajah," ia tertawa pelan.

Namun entah mengapa tawa itu terdengar pahit di telinga Donghae. Sama dengan senyuman paksakan yang diulaskan. Kemudian Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan sayu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai lembut pipi Donghae.

"Terkadang… Aku sering berpikir pada diriku sendiri, Hae… Apa aku pantas untukmu…? Kau begitu sempurna. Semua orang menyukaimu, semua orang memujimu. Sedangkan aku…? Sepertinya aku terlalu rendah untuk dipasangkan denganmu."

_**.**_

_**You're so mean when you talk**_

_**About yourself, You were wrong**_

_**Change the voices in your head**_

_**Make them like you instead**_

_**.**_

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak ingin bersamaku?" Donghae bertanya dengan amat pelan.

Atas pertanyaan itu, mata Hyukjae terbelalak. Ia langsung menggeleng dengan keras, menarik Donghae erat ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam, dan tertawa pelan. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan heran. Hyukjae kembali tersenyum sendu dan mengecup lembut bibir Donghae.

"Kau tau…? Aku merasa egois…"

Donghae menatapnya heran. Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, kemudian lanjut berbicara. Kali ini sambil mengelus rambut Donghae dengan lembut, matanya tidak memancarkan apapun selain kasih sayang yang begitu dalam.

"Aku merasa aku tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi meski begitu aku tidak mau melepaskanmu. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu. Kau segalanya untukku…" Hyukjae mengecup lembut pipi Donghae, "Donghae… Aku tau aku tidak sebanding untukmu… Tapi maukah kau… Terus bersamaku…?"

Donghae menarik diri dari pelukan Hyukjae, ia menatapnya resah. Terlihat sedikit amarah di matanya, dan untuk sesaat Hyukjae takut Donghae akan menolak permintaannya itu.

_**.**_

_**So complicated, look happy, you'll make it**_

_**Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game**_

_**It's enough, I've done all I could think of**_

_**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same**_

_**.**_

"Aku membencimu."

Hyukjae terhenyak atas perkataan itu. Tangannya yang semula memeluk Donghae terjatuh lesu di samping tubuhnya, seolah jiwanya diambil pergi. Tapi sebelum tangan itu benar-benar terlepas, Donghae menahannya dan melingkarkannya kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Aku membencimu yang berpikir seperti itu. Aku membencimu yang berpikir kau tidak pantas untukku. Karena bila ada satu orang yang pantas di dunia ini untuk mengisi hidupku, hanya kaulah orangnya. Dan tidak ada yang lain," Donghae berujar pelan.

Hyukjae terdiam, sementara kali ini Donghae yang menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hyukkie… Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri… Padahal kau begini sempurna…"

Donghae mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi memang benar bukan…? Yang lain juga beranggapan begitu…"

Donghae melepaskan usapannya, membuat Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya untuk menatapnya. Dan ia sungguh merasa sesuatu seolah menusuk jantungnya saat melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Donghae. Ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi terakhir yang ingin dia lihat selama hidupnya. Donghae kembali memeluk Hyukjae, kali ini tangannya menggenggam bagian depan kaus Hyukjae dengan erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diatas genggamannya tersebut.

"Jangan percaya pada mereka…" Gumamnya, "Apa kau lebih mempercayai mereka daripada aku…?"

_**.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than, less than perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**_

_**.**_

"Di mataku, kau sempurna, Hyukkie. Di mataku, kau orang paling sempurna yang bisa kubayangkan. Di mataku, kau lebih dari sekedar tampan. Di mataku, kau jauh dari segala kata yang mereka ucapkan…"

Donghae mengerutkan genggamannya, dan Hyukjae merasakan bagaimana kekasihnya itu mulai gemetar dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"Setiap kali kukatakan kau tampan, apa kau mengira aku berbohong? Apa kau mengira aku melakukan itu hanya untuk menyenangkanmu? _Ani. Aniyo_. Aku mengatakan itu karena aku sungguh berpikir demikian."

Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya yang melingkari pinggang Donghae. Ia mengusap lembut surai _brunette_ itu hingga tubuhnya tak lagi gemetar, hingga ia sedikit merasa lebih tenang dalam kehangatan Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasa bersalah ia telah membuat Donghae bersedih. Dan ia baru menyadari efek yang ia miliki terhadap _namjachingu_nya itu. Bagaimana kesedihannya bisa ikut membuat Donghae sedih, bagaimana kehangatannya bisa menenangkan Donghae.

"Hyukkie, dengarkan aku…"

_**.**_

_**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear**_

_**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**_

_**So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard**_

_**And it's a waste of my time**_

_**.**_

"Tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan seperti itu. Karena ingatlah satu hal, semua yang kau dengar itu tidak benar. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku, kau hanya perlu mempercayai ucapanku. Tak percayakah kau padaku?"

Hyukjae menggeleng, "_Ani_… Aku percaya padamu… Aku selalu percaya padamu…"

"Kalau begitu percayalah. Kau tampan, kau sempurna. Kaulah yang terbaik yang bisa kuimpikan."

Donghae menarik diri dari pelukan itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut menatap Hyukjae.

"Kau tau? Untuk membuatmu percaya, aku akan mencium setiap bagian dirimu yang kusukai, yang kuanggap amat sempurna untukku."

Belum sempat Hyukjae bereaksi, Donghae mendongak sedikit dari posisinya yang setengah menyender pada tubuh Hyukjae. Ia kemudian mengecup garis rahang Hyukjae, menulusurinya dengan bibirnya yang lembut.

"Aku suka garis rahangmu, begitu tegas dan memukau…" Bisiknya lembut.

Kemudian ia mengecup leher Hyukjae, "Aku suka lehermu yang jenjang…"

Ciumannya merambat naik, dan ia mengecup kedua alis Hyukjae, "Aku suka alis matamu yang tebal."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat Donghae mengecup kedua matanya dengan lembut, "Aku suka matamu yang berkelopak satu… Matamu yang menatapku dengan penuh cinta…"

Donghae mengecup sisi rambut Hyukjae, "Aku suka rambutmu yang halus… Tak peduli warna apapun, selalu terlihat pantas padamu…"

Donghae mengangkat tangan Hyukjae, mengecup punggung tangannya hingga pundaknya, "Aku suka tanganmu ini… Selalu memelukku dan memberiku kehangatan dan perlindungan."

Kemudian Donghae mengulaskan senyuman _angelic_nya, sebelum mencium bagian yang paling ia sukai. Ia mencium bibir Hyukjae dengan penuh cinta, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di belakang leher Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae membalas ciumannya dan memeluk pinggang Donghae dengan erat.

"Aku suka bibir yang selalu mengecupku dengan lembut, hanya untukku…" Bisiknya setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

_**.**_

_**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**_

_**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**_

_**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**_

_**Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**_

_**.**_

"Dan kau lupa, bukan hanya aku yang beranggapan demikian…"

Hyukjae menatapnya heran.

"Apa kau lupa? Di antara semua orang yang beranggapan buruk tentangmu, ada juga yang beranggapan sebaliknya. Ada yang beranggapan sepertiku, mencintai segalanya yang ada di dirimu. Para Jewels tau kau sempurna, Hyukkie. Dan tidak sedikit yang mengatakan demikian. Lebih dari ribuan orang. Apa kau masih belum juga mempercayainya…?"

Hyukjae terdiam, dan Donghae kembali mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatku mencintaimu, Hyukkie… Dan bukan hanya itu yang membuatmu begitu sempurna untukku."

_**.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than, less than perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**_

_**.**_

"Sebagaimanapun aku menyukai _gummy smile_mu, aku tidak dapat menciumnya. Aku tidak dapat mencium kebaikan hatimu. Aku tidak dapat mencium kemampuanmu menari. Aku tidak dapat mencium suaramu yang begitu merdu di telingaku. Aku tidak dapat mencium perhatianmu padaku. Dan aku tidak dapat mencium begitu banyak kasih sayang yang kau curahkan untukku…" Donghae berhenti sejenak, "Kumohon ketauilah, Hyukkie… Kau bahkan lebih dari sempurna untukku… Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya."

Perlahan Hyukjae tersenyum, benar-benar tersentuh dengan ucapan Donghae. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu dicintai seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan saat itu ia segera tersadar, ia segera mengerti. Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, ia tidak akan peduli lagi bahkan bila seluruh dunia mengatakan apapun. Baginya hanya perkataan Donghae lah yang berarti. Hanya pendapat Donghae lah yang penting baginya. Dan bila Donghae mencintainya, bila Donghae begitu puas terhadap dirinya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"_Gomawo_, Donghae… _Jeongmal gomawo_… Kau tidak tau betapa segala ucapanmu sungguh berarti untukku… _Gomawo_… Kau benar… Aku tidak membutuhkan pendapat siapapun selain dirimu… Kaulah yang begitu sempurna untukku… Terimakasih, Donghae… _Saranghae_…"

_**.**_

_**You're perfect, you're perfect**_

_**You are perfect to me**_

_**.**_

"_Nado saranghae_, Hyukkie… _Yeongwonhi_…"

Segala kegelisahan Hyukjae malam itu terhapus dengan kehadiran Donghae di sisinya, di dekapannya. Dan tidak ada lagi keraguan yang tersisa saat ia meng-_claim_ bibir tipis kekasihnya itu sebagai miliknya.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_This one is also extremely cheesy_… Ahaha.

_Okay, first of all_, cerita yang ini terinspirasi 80% dari dua video ini, www.#youtube.#com/watch?v=t0dGiUX-yMQ dan www.#youtube.#com/watch?v=SI9eEp2iTbg

(hapus setiap tanda #) Dua video itu adalah dua video Hyukjae _tribute_ terfavoritku.

Aku tau mereka cuma bercanda setiap ada poll begitu. Tapi kadang aku mikir, Hyukjae itu sebenernya orang yang sensitif, keliatan. Meskipun dia selalu senyum, tapi aku kadang kepikir, mungkin gak sih sebenernya dia ngerasa sedih? _He's just to kind for his own good_. _Yet his heart is really delicate_.

Oh dan bagi para EunHae _shipper_, cek deh video dari _account_ itu. Atau _link_ nya ini : www.#youtube.#com/user/Oo2Ticha2oO/videos?view=0

Sumpah semua video EunHae dia _brilliant_ dan tak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Pokoknya _perfect_! Nyesel pokoknya kalau belum liat video dia. Sama video-video nya Vixoon3 juga, terutama **All About EunHae [Part 1-3]**. Bahkan _non_ EunHae _shipper_ bisa langsung nge _ship_ EunHae cuma gara-gara nonton video nya dia. Ini _link_ ke _channel_ nya dia : www.#youtube.#com/user/vixoon3/videos?view=0

*malah jadi promosi EunHae ahahaha. _I love those to way too much_.

Waktunya bales _review_ :

**Lee Eun Jae** : ini ff keduanya~ ^^

**Anonymouss** : gomawo hehe. Sebenernya yang ngegombal bukan Eunhyuk, tapi authornya muahahaha. _Fluff_ itu cerita yang ga ada konfliknya(atau cuma sedikit sekali konflik), yang kebanyakan _smooth_, manis, dan… ya pokoknya _fluffy fluffy_ hehe. Bikin yang bacanya muntah pelangi #plak.

**myfishychovy** : ahaha yang ini Eunhae momentnya udah banyakan belum?

**anchofishy** : _hooray_ _for_ _uri anchovy_! Hehe.

**arumfishy** : betul sekali! Kalo Donghae gapercaya nanti Hyuk jadi kayak orang gila dong kkk~

**mino-hae** : _Annyeong_ Mino-_ssi_~! _Gomawo_ uda baca dan repot-repot _review_~ hehe

**Yuzuki** **Chaeri** : _gomawo_! ^^ . ah soal _share_nya, kita bahas di PM ya ^^

**Cho** **Kyura** : yeah!(nada Sherlock jg). ReyRey's in the houseeeee(nada Rockstar). _Gomawo_! Hehe. Aku juga mau nih. Kita cari yuk! #plak. Nih bikin lagi :D

**laila. r. mubarok** : rata-rata semua fic ku Haenya uke kkk~ gomawo ^^

**donghai** : kkkk~ tidak ada _review_ yang tidak mutu kok. _Gomawoooo_~ ^^

**dinie** **teukie** : mungkin begitu kkk~ ne, Eunhae is real! *kibar bendera EunHae

_Gomawo_ semua yang udah _support_ semua FFku! Aku merasa terharu hiks! Semoga kalian gak bosen ya sama cerita-ceritaku. _**Mungkin**_ ini cerita terakhir untuk tahun ini! Kita ketemu di tahun 2013! Hehe. Semoga ceritaku bisa lebih baik lagi dari sekarang dan menghibur banyak orang #amin! Happy New Year guys! _Nan saranghae_~!

_**NB**__ : New Year Wish : semoga tahun ini EunHae bakal share their first hug of the year lagi kayak tahun lalu. Atau mungkin… first kiss of the year? ^^ #ngarep._

Mind to RnR? ^^


	3. Everything

Title : Everything [Songfic]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fake!Fluff, Slight!Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Song titled 'Everything', by Misia. Actually in Japanese, the lyrics used here are the translation.

Enjoy!

.

.:Everything:.

.

**.**

_**When the time is passing**_

_**I was able to meet you**_

_**It's so amazing how the wish**_

_**I've always wanted is right in front of me**_

**.**

**Hyukjae's POV**

Aku berbaring di atas kasur, memandang layar ponselku. Terlihat wallpaper yang sengaja kupasang dan kusukai sejak lama. Itu adalah foto kita, saling berangkulan dengan senyuman lebar terulas di masing-masing bibir kita. Sebelah tanganmu membentuk _victory sign_ dengan senyuman _angelic_mu.

Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresimu yang polos itu. Ekspresi kekanakan yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Aku kembali teringat waktu kita pertama bertemu. Di taman belakang sekolah, kau melihatku sedang menari di pinggiran air mancur. Tarikan napasmu mengagetkanku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan jatuh ke dalam air mancur.

Kau segera membantuku, meminta maaf karena telah menggangguku. Aku bercanda soal menyegarkan diri di siang hari, dan kau tersenyum karenanya. Saat melihat senyuman _angelic_mu, di balik helaian rambutku yang basah dan biasan sinar matahari, aku jatuh cinta.

Sejak itu hubungan kita semakin dekat. Tak butuh lama untuk membuatmu menjadi sahabatku. Meski begitu perasaan di hatiku ini tidak dapat kusembunyikan, karena kian bertambah semakin lama aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Hingga akhirnya aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu.

Kau tidak akan pernah tau betapa bahagianya aku saat kau menerimaku. Saat itu aku amat bersyukur karena akhirnya telah berhasil memilikimu. Hingga kinipun aku bersyukur karena memilikimu.

_**.**_

_**Even though I want to meet you**_

_**The time I can't meet you is passion**_

_**Go through the door and remember**_

_**How you were laughing with her**_

_**.**_

Ku harap kebahagiaanku saat itu berlangsung abadi. Tapi sesegera kebahagiaan itu menghampiriku, secepat itu pulalah ia pergi dariku. Aku ingat saat _yeoja_ itu pindah ke kelas kita. Aku menyadari bagaimana tatapan kalian bertemu, dan sesaat senyumanmu lenyap. Dari temanmu yang lain, akhirnya aku tau ia adalah mantan _yeojachingu_mu.

Awalnya hubungan kalian amat kaku dan aneh. Sepertinya kalian putus dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Tapi lama kelamaan hubungan kalian membaik. Saat itu, aku memiliki perasaan yang aneh dalam diriku. Aku ingat saat aku melihat senyuman dan tawamu yang kau bagi bersamanya, ada perasaan gelisah yang menyelimutiku. Meski begitu aku berusaha menghiraukannya.

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ia adalah masa lalumu. Dan kini kau bersamaku.

_**.**_

_**To the loved one**_

_**Don't make me cry**_

_**Being tired of crying**_

_**Those nights are always there**_

_**.**_

Aku dapat merasakan perlahan kau terlepas dari genggamanku. Aku semakin merasa gelisah tiap harinya. Hingga satu hari aku memberanikan diriku. Aku berbicara denganmu, membagi pikiranku dan kegelisahanku.

Kau terlihat terkejut. Tapi kau langsung menyangkalnya. Kau meyakinkanku dengan kata-katamu bahwa kini kau milikmu. Dengan senyuman, kau memelukku dan bersandar padaku. Kata-kata yang begitu manis itu membuatku percaya padamu. Aku balas memelukmu, meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk mempercayaimu. Menenggelamkan wajahku di rambut _brunette_mu yang halus, menghirup wangi _vanilla_ itu.

Kau bergelung dalam pelukanku. Dengan senyuman manis, kau bilang kau merasa nyaman berada diantara kedua lenganku yang kuat, seolah melindungimu. Saat itu aku meleleh akan tingkahmu. Aku langsung mempercayaimu.

_**.**_

_**Don't look at the past, only look at me**_

_**You're everything, you're everything**_

_**I don't need your kind lies**_

_**I want you more than you think**_

_**.**_

Aku teringat saat mendengar kau akan mengikuti lomba mewakili sekolah kita selama dua minggu ke Jepang. Ia juga ikut serta dalam lomba tersebut. Dengan berat hati aku melepasmu pergi. Kita tetap bertukar pesan dan saling menelepon, kau tidak lupa mengatakan betapa kau merindukanku dan ingin segera pulang ke pelukanku. Aku merasa amat senang mendengarnya. Kemudian aku menyusulmu kesana tanpa memberitau siapapun.

.

.

_Aku tersenyum melihat sosokmu dari kejauhan. Aku berjalan semakin mendekat. Namun saat aku hendak memanggilmu, aku baru menyadari sosok lain yang ada di sisimu. Yeoja itu. Kau tersenyum amat lembut padanya. Kemudian ia mengalungkanmu sesuatu, yang senada dengan miliknya sendiri. Kau kembali tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Kemudian kau memeluknya. Ia balas memelukmu erat._

_Aku hampir bisa mendengar suara hatiku yang pecah berkeping-keping melihat pemandangan tersebut. Aku terdiam di tempatku, kemudian perlahan kuangkat telepon genggammu. Aku menekan nomor yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala, berharap aku salah melihat atau semacamnya. Tapi tentu tidak terjadi, karena kemudian aku melihat sosokmu yang melepaskan pelukan tersebut untuk mengambil telepon di sakumu._

'_Yeoboseyo?' Sapamu melalui telepon._

"_Hae," panggilku dengan suara yang berusaha kubuat ceria, meski gagal._

_Namun sepertinya kau tidak menyadari kesedihan dalam suaraku. Karena kau terus tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya._

'_Hyukkie! Ada apa?' Tanyamu._

"_Tidak apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau sedang apa?"_

'_Ah, aku sedang berlatih untuk lomba!'_

_Jawabanmu begitu tak berdosa, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa aku tengah tersenyum sendu menatapmu yang berbohong dengan begitu ringan._

'_Aku juga merindukanmu, Hyukkie! Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang,' sambungnya._

"_Baiklah, Hae. Annyeong."_

'_Annyeong!'_

_Telepon terputus. Aku terlambat untuk berbalik pergi dari situ. Karena aku sempat melihatmu yang mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun._

.

.

*Brak!*

Suara pintu kamarku dibuka membuatku terkejut, membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. Kemudian disanalah kau, tersenyum riang padaku. Sepertinya aku terlalu larut dalam lamunanku hingga tidak menyadari kedatanganmu dan teriakan _eomma_ku yang mempersilahkanmu masuk. Ah iya, hari ini tepat dua minggu, menandakan waktunya kau kembali dari sana.

"Hyukkie!" Serumu bersemangat sebelum melompat ke pelukanku.

Aku membalas pelukanmu meski ragu. Tapi lagi-lagi kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau langsung berceloteh tentang seberapa rindunya kau padaku. Sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum, membalas berkata aku begitu merindukannya. Meski begitu ada satu perbedaan di antara ucapan kita. Ucapanku begitu tulus, meski pilu. Dan aku tau ucapanmu tidak lebih dari sekedar kebohongan.

_**.**_

_**About how long can I call the time "forever"?**_

_**If it's a very far future, I want to go and look at that day with you**_

_**To the beloved one, please hold me like how you always do in the nice time**_

_**Hold my hand and look at me just now**_

_**.**_

Hanya disaat seperti ini lah aku memiliki dirimu. Setidaknya kau terlihat sebagai milikku. Meski kutau hatimu terbagi. Atau mungkin tidak? Hatimu utuh tak terbagi, namun bukan untukku.

Aku tidak tau mengapa aku mau hidup dalam kebohonganmu. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku bertingkah seolah kau memang milikku. Bodoh memang. Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang orang maksud dengan perumpamaan 'cinta membuatmu bodoh' atau 'cinta membuatmu buta'. Karena kini aku mengalaminya.

Kau memang bukan pacar pertamaku, atau sesuatu yang klise seperti itu. Kau juga bukan cinta pertamaku. Tapi itu membuatku semakin sedih. Hubungan pertamaku juga berakhir karena ia meninggalkanku untuk seseorang yang lain. Ironis sekali hal tersebut harus terulang. Tapi kali ini lebih sakit rasanya. Mungkin karena kau tidak jujur padaku.

Memang ternyata, kebohongan yang manis terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada kejujuran. Kini aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai segala perkataanmu. Senyumanmu terlihat begitu polos saat berada di pelukanku sekarang. Tapi…

_**.**_

_**You're everything, you're everything**_

_**Even though you are at a far place**_

_**I'll always forgive you**_

_**Even though it's a horrible night**_

_**.**_

"Hae…"

"Hmm?"

Kau menghentikan celotehanmu dan menatapku dengan mata yang terlihat polos itu. Aku tersenyum kemudian menyentuh kalung yang tergantung di lehermu.

"Kalung baru?" Tanyaku seolah tak tau apa-apa.

"Ah, _ani_. Ini dari _eomma_ku. Hanya saja aku baru mengenakannya sekarang," kau menjawab dengan senyuman manismu.

Lagi-lagi kau berbohong dengan ringannya.

"Oh, begitu," hanya itu reaksi yang dapat kuberikan, dengan seulas senyuman.

_**.**_

_**You're everything, you're everything**_

_**Even though you are at a far place, my pain will always fade away**_

_**You're everything, you're everything**_

_**I don't want yor kind lies, I want you more than you think**_

_**.**_

"_You're everything, you're everything_…" Aku bersenandung pelan tanpa sadar.

Kau terkekeh pelan mendengar senandungku. Kemudian kau mengeratkan pelukanmu padaku dan mengangguk dengan manis.

"_Yes I am_," kau juga bersenandung dengan nada manis yang kau buat.

Aku tersenyum, mengelus rambut _brunette_mu. Memang ia adalah segalanya untukku saat ini. Biarlah hanya aku yang tau. Biarlah aku hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bila aku bisa merasa bahagia walau sesaat, walau dalam kebahagiaan yang semu. Biarlah kau menjadi milikku di saat-saat seperti ini. Biarlah aku merengkuh tubuhmu dalam pelukanku, walau aku tidak akan pernah bisa merengkuh hatimu.

_**.**_

_**You're everything, you're everything**_

_**You're everything**_

_**My everything...**_

_**.**_

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Yang ini… bikin depresi banget gak sih? Ahaha.

Ada yang sudah sadar lagu apa yang kupake? Ini aslinya lagu Jepang seperti yang sudah kusebutkan diatas. Dan dinyanyiin sama **Ryeowook-Eunhyuk-Chen** di **SMTown Tokyo**. Ternyata bener dugaanku. Meski lirik Inggrisnya 'You're Everything' (yang pertama kali denger ku kira 'Your Everything' yang artinya berbeda), entah kenapa pas denger terutama bagian Hyuk nyanyi terasa sedih-sedih lirih gimanaaa gitu. Eh bener aja pas liat _translation_nya agak sedih lagunya. Atau mungkin aku yang salah ngartiin liriknya? Entahlah ahaha. Yap tadi abis liat _fancam_ _performance_ itu lagi terus dapet ide _fic_ ini deh. Padahal liatny udah dari lama tapi baru terinspirasi sekarang. Suara Hyuk bener-bener uggghhh~. dia harus sering sering nyanyi! Setiap dia nyanyi selalu sukses bikin aku jatuh cinta.

Dan kenapa di setiap _fanfic_ ku selalu Eunhyuk yang menderita? Aku sendiri bingung. Padahal aku Hyuk _biased_ loh. Tapi nyiksanya selalu Eunhyuk. _Mianhae_, _love_. #plak

Ngomong-ngomong belakangan aku lagi demen otak atik **Sony Vegas Pro 9** (program buat _video_ _editing_). Jadi aku sekalian nyoba bikin _fanfiction trailer_. Silahkan dilihat kalau sempat!

www.#youtube.#com/watch?v=CJJUImNjhdE - fantasy

www.#youtube.#com/watch?v=hMeetZboTWM - Innocent Beast!

Masih baru nyoba jadi masih abal _mianhae_! #bow

Waktunya bales _review_~

**snowfish** : gomawo~ ^^

**Lee** **Eun** **Jae** : kkk~ ini _angst_ ngga? Aku juga gatau ini genrenya apa cuma dapet ide aja tiba-tiba.

**anchofishy** : betul sekali! Kkk~ happy new year juga~! #telat ^^

**minnieldebs** : _I am_ kkk~ _btw_… ini siapa ya? _U know me_? _Jeongmal_? Yakin ga salah orang kah? O.O

**myfishychovy** : betul sekali! Terutama dimataku—eh salah. Dimata hae! Maaf yang ini ga _sweet_ dapetnya ide begini sih #bow

**SashaCloudie** : kkk~ udah liat dong! #kibarbenderaEunHae. Udah ku simpen malah kkk~. Nah apalagi aku yang _bias_ utamanya Eunhyukkie. Suka geregetan tiap ada yang bilang dia ga cakep. Aku yang sakit hati gitu. Takut Hyuk diambil ati omongan begitu. #hiks . #ikutanngalorngidul. _Ne_, _gomawo_~! ^^

**Cho** **Kyura** : _GOMAWOOO_~! Kkkk~ Memang, soalnya bagiku Donghae itu _member_ tergombal seSuJu kkk~ nih bikin lagi. _Nado saranghae_~~ Pastinya selesai taon ini kok kkkkk~

**Haelicious** : kkk~ sama. Coba aku jadi produser WGM. Udah kusuruh mereka masuk WGM untuk seumur hidup (loh)

**Keyra** **Kyunnie** : kkk~ saya juga percaya cuma belom ketemu aja #pundung #ikutcurhat. #balespeluk. Bener kan channel itu keren! Hehe. Memang, Hae selalu membela Hyukkie #sniff #terharu.

Naah~ Semoga tidak kecewa dengan _fic_ yang ini. Mind to RnR? ^^


	4. A Little Too Not Over You

Title : A Little Too Not Over You [Songfic] [Sequel to **Everything**]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kyumin, OneSided!Hyukmin

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Song titled **'A Little Too Not Over You'**, by David Archuletta. Sequel to the previous story, '**Everything'**. So if you haven't read the previous one, I suggest you to read it first. Or else you won't understand what's happening here :)

Enjoy!

.

.:A Little Too Not Over You:.

.

**.**

_**It never crossed my mind at all**_

_**That's what I tell myself**_

_**What we had has come and gone**_

_**You're better off with someone else**_

**.**

**Donghae's POV**

"Kita putus."

Aku berujar singkat dengan ekspresi datar. Kau hanya terdiam, menatapku tanpa kata-kata. Aku sudah bersiap mengeluarkan alasan-alasan, antisipasi kalau kau tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja. Maksudku, tentunya tidak ada yang akan bisa melepaskanku karena—

"Baiklah."

Kali ini aku yang terdiam terpaku. Aku menatapmu terkejut. Kau menerima keputusan sepihakku begitu saja. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapmu. Tapi baguslah, dengan begini akan jadi lebih mudah. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengarang alasan apapun. Tapi kenapa kau bisa dengan ringan sekali menerima hal ini? Ah, pertanyaan bodoh. Mungkin karena kau juga tidak memiliki perasaan apapun—

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya, Hae…"

Kembali aku tersentak.

_Ia… tau?_

Kemudian aku melihat wajahmu yang perlahan terangkat. Ekspresimu begitu pilu. Matamu menatap sayu padaku. Namun… Ada sesuatu disana. Dan itu bukanlah kebencian, bukanlah amarah seperti yang biasa kuterima di situasi seperti ini. Melainkan…

_Kesedihan…_

_Kasih sayang…_

_Dan… cinta…_

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Pasti ini hanyalah bayanganku semata. Tak mungkin kau menatapku dengan perasaan yang begitu… tulus seperti itu. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata. Setidaknya tidak untukku. Aku tidak percaya akan cinta. Aku tidak percaya bahwa seseorang bisa mencintaiku.

Ditengah keterkejutan dan keterpakuanku, kau melangkah maju mendekat padaku meski amat sangat ragu. Kemudian kau menangkup kedua pipiku, dengan amat lembut. Dengan sentuhan yang begitu hangat, sama seperti yang selalu kau berikan padaku. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, kau mengecup keningku, lama dan lembut. Saat aku membuka mataku kembali, kau telah menarik diri dengan seulas senyuman sedih, yang mengacaukan perasaanku.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya sampai sekarang, Hae… Selamat tinggal," bisikmu lirih sebelum berbalik.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam di tempatku, menatap sosokmu yang perlahan menjauh. Meninggalkanku seperti yang kuinginkan pada awalnya.

_Tapi kenapa hatiku terasa begitu kacau?_

.

.:A Little Too Not Over You:.

.

_**.**_

_**It's for the best, I know it is, but I see you**_

_**Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside**_

_**And I turn around, you're with him now**_

_**I just can't figure it out**_

_**.**_

Aku tengah berbaring di tempat tidurku, menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan tatapan kosong. Bayang sosokmu tidak kunjung hilang dari benakku. Rambut merahmu, senyuman sendumu. Tatapan matamu seolah terekam di ingatanku, tak bisa terlepas.

_Tidak, Donghae. Itu bukan cinta._

_Tidak akan ada yang mencintaimu, kau tau itu._

_Tidak terkecuali seorang Lee Hyukjae._

_Dan kau juga tidak percaya akan cinta, bukan?_

Tiba-tiba, telepon genggamku bergetar membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengambilnya dari meja nakas dan melihatnya. Satu pesan masuk. Dari _yeoja_ itu. Hanya untuk pamer mengatakan ia baru saja kencan dengan seseorang. Toh aku tidak peduli. Tidak, kami tidak lagi pacaran. Hanya saja memang aku menjalin hubungan tanpa status seperti ini. Ini lebih baik. Ringan, tanpa beban.

Aku meletakkan kembali telepon genggamku di tepi meja tanpa repot-repot membalas pesannya. Aku tidak percaya akan cinta. Mungkin karena itulah aku menjalin beberapa hubungan di saat yang sama. Meski biasanya hubungan tersebut tidak secara resmi. Sejak cinta pertamaku meninggalkanku, aku tidak percaya lagi akan omong kosong itu.

Tidak ada yang namanya mencintai dengan tulus. Setidaknya tidak ada yang akan mencintaiku seperti itu. Bahkan ibukupun membenciku. _Ne_, aku dilahirkan dari hubungan gelapnya dengan seorang _namja_. Menurutnya aku hanyalah sebuah beban yang tidak berguna. Cinta pertamaku pun semakin memperjelasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia hanya memanfaatkanku.

Sejak itulah aku tidak pernah mencintai lagi. Aku hanya bermain dengan berbagai orang, memanfaatkan mereka untuk mengisi waktu luangku. Itulah caraku. Dan aku akan baik-baik saja jika terus seperti itu.

_**.**_

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**_

_**Don't remind me, I'm not over it**_

_**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth**_

_**I'm just a little too not over you**_

_**.**_

Tapi kemudian kau datang ke kehidupanku. Pertama aku melihatmu, ada sesuatu yang aneh kembali bangkit dalam diriku. Aku mencoba menghiraukannya. Kemudian perlahan kita berteman, bersahabat. Hingga satu hari kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku. Tanpa banyak berpikir aku menerimamu. Tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya saat itu.

Perlahan, aku semakin dekat denganmu. Perlahan aku mulai bergantung padamu. Dan itulah yang amat kutakuti.

.

.

'_Hyukkie~! Lihat, lihat! Disana ada toko es krim!'_

_Aku menarik lengan bajumu menuju tempat itu dengan riang. Kau hanya tertawa kecil dan mengikutiku dengan agak kewalahan. Setelah merengek padamu, kau membelikanku es krim vanilla yang kuinginkan. Aku tersenyum manis padamu._

_Hah! Mudah sekali, dengan merengek sedikit ia akan memberi segala yang kuminta._

_Yah mungkin itulah keuntungannya sesekali bermain dengan namja. Tentu aku tidak bisa minta di bayari oleh seorang yeoja bukan? Dengan santai aku memakan es krim itu. Aku menyadari kau terus memandangku, tapi aku menghiraukannya._

'_Makanmu berantakan,' kau terkekeh._

'_Hmm? Dimana?'_

_Aku mencoba menjilat tepi bibirku, tapi tawamu tidak juga berhenti. Kemudian kau mendekat, mengusap sudut bibirku yang lain dengan ibu jarimu._

'_Disitu,' ujarmu dengan senyuman gummy smile yang khas milikmu._

_Astaga, ia kebanyakan menonton drama. Yang benar saja itu klise sekali._

_Tapi meski pikiran itu yang terlintas diotakku, aku tidak sadar pipiku bersemu kemerahan dan jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat itu._

.

.

_**.**_

_**Aren't memories supposed to fade?**_

_**What's wrong with my heart?**_

_**Shake it off, let it go**_

_**Didn't think it'd be this hard**_

_**.**_

Mataku hinggap di sebuah boneka yang kuletakkan di kasurku. Aku mengangkat boneka itu. Sebuah boneka _nemo_, karakter yang amat kusukai. Ingatanku kembali melayang ke saat-saat itu. Saat aku masih bersamamu dalam hubungan yang penuh dengan kepura-puraanku.

.

.

'_Hyukkie! Lihat ini!'_

_Aku mengangkat sebuah boneka monyet yang ada di toko tersebut. Kau menaikkan alismu, menatapku dengan heran._

'_Ada apa dengan boneka itu?'_

'_Mirip denganmu bukan?" Tanyaku balik sambil terkekeh._

'_Kau menyamakanku dengan seekor monyet?' Ujarmu terbelalak dengan dramatis dan bodoh._

_Aku memutar bola mataku, 'Oh ayolah. Jangan bilang kau tidak menyadari kemiripanmu dengan hewan ini.'_

'_Hmmm…'_

_Kau mengambil boneka itu dari tanganku, mengangkatnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap wajah boneka itu dengan skeptis. Untuk sesaat aku tertawa, tidak dengan kepura-puraan melihat tingkah bodohmu itu._

'_Tidak. Aku lebih tampan,' ujarmu akhirnya setelah sekian lama bertukar tatap dengan boneka itu._

_Aku hanya menggeleng sambil berdecak. Kemudian melihat kearah sekeliling toko kembali. Sayangnya tidak ada benda yang kucari._

'_Kau mencari apa, Hae?' Tanyamu yang sudah meletakkan kembali boneka monyet itu._

'_Aku ingin boneka nemo… Tapi tidak ada disini.'_

_Kau terkekeh kemudian mengacak lembut rambutku, 'Nanti akan aku carikan. Sekarang sudah sore, kita pulang dulu ya?'_

_Aku cemberut dan kembali merengek, 'Tapi aku ingin boneka nemo!'_

_Kau tidak menjawab. Hanya mengecup keningku sesaat dan menggandeng tanganku dengan lembut, menarikku untuk pulang. Seulas senyuman lembut terlukis di bibirmu. Aku juga tidak menyadari aku langsung mengikutimu, sepenuhnya melupakan boneka yang kuinginkan dan tidak dapat kutemukan. Jantungku kembali mempercepat detakannya._

_Keesokan harinya, kau mengetuk pintu rumahku. Dan saat aku membukanya, kau tengah memegang boneka yang amat kuinginkan di kedua tanganmu. Dengan gummy smile yang amat lebar dan menyejukkan di wajahmu._

.

.

Tanpa kusadari, saat itu aku mulai merasakan hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan terhadap dirimu. Entah bagaimana, kau berhasil memunculkan kembali perasaan yang sudah lama kukunci dalam-dalam di hatiku.

Perlahan aku menyadarinya. Aku menyadari bagaimana jantungku berdetak lebih cepat di dekatmu. Bagaimana pipiku bersemu menghadapi sentuhanmu. Bagaimana senyumanku ikut terulas melihat senyumanmu. Bagaimana aku merasa nyaman di dalam setiap rengkuhan hangatmu. Bagaimana aku menyukai sentuhan lembutmu yang memanjakanku di setiap detiknya.

Aku mencoba meredam perasaan itu. Membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tapi lama kelamaan perasaan itu hanya semakin bertambah seiring dengan waktuku bersamamu. Kemudian aku mencoba menjauhimu sedikit, bermain dengan beberapa orang lain hanya untuk melupakanmu. Tapi tidak juga kunjung berhasil. Malah semakin membuatku terus berpikir. Terus membuatku membanding-bandingkanmu dengan orang-orang itu. Dan yang kubenci, hatiku selalu tanpa sadar mengatakan kau jauh lebih baik dari mereka semua.

Itu membuatku takut. Aku takut akan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang hingga saat ini tidak ingin kuakui kebenarannya. Aku takut aku terjatuh semakin dalam. Dan saat itu terjadi, suatu hari nanti kau juga akan membuangku. Kau juga akan meninggalkanku. Maka dari itu, sebelum itu terjadi aku memutuskan untuk lebih dulu meninggalkanmu.

Dengan itu semua akan selesai dan kembali ke keadaan sedia kala. Lagipula, kau tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu padaku. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Jadi tidak mungkin bukan jika kau mencintaiku? Lagipula, kata-kata itu bisa saja bohong kalaupun kau mengucapkannya.

_Meski begitu mengapa hatiku malah terasa semakin sakit?_

_Mengapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang sosokmu di benakku?_

_Walau sudah dua minggu lamanya sejak aku mengakhiri hubungan kita._

_Walau sudah dua minggu lamanya aku tidak melihatmu lagi…_

.

.:A Little Too Not Over You:.

.

_**.**_

_**Should be strong, movin' on, but I see you**_

_**Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside**_

_**And I turn around, you're with him now**_

_**I just can't figure it out**_

_**.**_

Semakin hari aku semakin merindukan sentuhanmu, kehangatanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Satu minggu kembali berlalu. Entah mengapa semua kenangan yang kumiliki bersamamu terus terngiang di benakku. Tapi aku memaksanya pergi. Cinta itu tidak nyata. Tidak akan ada yang tulus mencintaiku. Dan kaupun pasti begitu. Aku terus mengingatkan hal tersebut pada diriku sendiri. Aku mencoba menyibukkan pikiranku dengan melakukan banyak hal. Dengan hal sekolah, dengan kencan bersama beberapa orang lain. Meski begitu tak kunjung berhasil.

*Bruk!*

Tanpa sadar, aku menabrak seseorang saat sedang berjalan di kebun belakang sekolah. Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku.

"_Mianhae_," ujarku.

"Ah, _cheonman_. Salahku juga tidak berhati-hati."

"Sungmin-_hyung_?"

Orang tersebut ikut mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, "Ah, Donghae. Kau rupanya."

Sungmin-_hyung_ adalah sahabatmu sejak lama. Ia sangat dekat denganmu. Aku tersenyum sopan kepadanya. Diluar keinginanku, hatiku berharap kau juga ada di dekat sini, agar aku bisa melihatmu.

"Kudengar kau putus dari Hyukkie."

Aku tidak mau mengakui rasa yang mirip dengan kecemburuan saat ia memanggilmu dengan begitu akrab.

"_Ne_," jawabku singkat.

"Akhirnya ia mengakui ia sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan _yeoja_ itu?"

Mataku terbelalak. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama Hyukki-… Hyukjae mengetahui hubunganku yang lain dibelakangnya? Hingga Sungmin-_hyung_ pun mengetahuinya? Kukira aku menyembunyikannya dengan cukup baik?

"Ia mengetahuinya saat kau mengikuti lomba sekolah dengan _yeoja_ itu. Ia menyusulmu dan melihatmu. Meski begitu ia pura-pura tidak tau dan pergi begitu saja," jawab Sungmin-_hyung_ seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Sesuatu dari nada bicaranya membuatku kesal, bersamaan dengan kenyataan tersebut. Senyuman meremehkan terkembang di bibirku. Tanpa sadar aku melepaskan kepura-puraanku, tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

"Oh? Jadi ia sudah tau sejak lama? Lantas apa yang membuatnya pura-pura tidak tau? Apa dia mencoba mempermainkanku?"

Kali ini ia yang terlihat kesal. Terlihat jelas ia menahan amarahnya, mengepalkan tangannya. Jarang sekali melihat seorang Lee Sungmin naik emosinya. Karena biasanya ia adalah orang yang begitu tenang dan ramah. Saat itu perasaan yang tidak enak kembali muncul di hatiku, memikirkan betapa ia sungguh peduli padamu.

"Kau tidak punya hak berkata seperti itu setelah yang kau lakukan kepadanya. Kaulah yang mempermainkannya! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ia mencoba mempermainkanmu?"

Aku mendengus, "Sebab apa lagi kalau berpura-pura bodoh seperti itu jika bukan untuk mempermainkanku? Apa ada alasan lain lagi?"

Reaksi Sungmin-_hyung_ sama sekali lain dari yang kuduga. Bukan makian yang kuterima. Malah matanya terlihat seolah begitu sedih dan sendu. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kujelaskan artinya. Meski tatapan itu lain dengan milikmu. Kesedihan juga ada di tatapan Sungmin-_hyung_. Tapi kesedihan yang kau tunjukkan jauh lebih banyak lagi. Membuatku berpikir, sebanyak apakah kesedihanmu saat itu? Karena tatapan Sungmin-_hyung_ ini saja sudah teramat pilu.

"Biar kuberitau kau sebuah cerita…"

Ucapan Sungmin-_hyung_ membuatku heran. Ia menatapku dalam, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit, menerawang jauh. Ia memulai ceritanya.

"Sejak lama, ada sepasang sahabat. Katakanlah yang seorang berambut merah, sedangkan yang seorang berambut hitam. Mereka dibesarkan bersama, sehingga mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Tapi lama kelamaan, sang rambut hitam jatuh cinta kepada sang rambut merah. Namun karena rasa takut, ia memendam perasaannya. Ia takut perasaannya tersebut akan merusak persahabatan mereka. Dengan pikiran itu ia melewati hari-hari bersama sahabatnya. Berpikir ia sudah cukup puas dengan keadaan tersebut…"

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kemana arah cerita ini, ataupun hubungannya denganku. Tapi kemudian ia menoleh dan kembali menatapku. Saat itu, aku mengerti.

"Kemudian datang seseorang yang lain… Sang rambut merah yang sudah lama dicintai sahabatnya secara diam-diam, kemudian jatuh cinta pada orang tersebut. Saat itu hati sang rambut hitam hancur. Tapi melihat sahabatnya bahagia, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan berusaha ikut berbahagia untuknya. Ia mendukung mereka, demi melihat senyuman khas yang paling ia sukai."

Sungmin-_hyung_ berhenti sejenak, sedikit kilatan amarah kembali terlihat di matanya, "Akhirnya sang rambut merah mendapatkan cintanya, meninggalkan sang rambut hitam patah hati tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya itu. Kedua orang itu menjalin hubungan. Kelihatannya mereka begitu bahagia. Kemudian hingga satu hari, sang rambut merah mengetahui kekasihnya berselingkuh di belakangnya."

"Ia bercerita pada sahabatnya. Saat pertama mengetahuinya, ia terlihat tegar. Meski begitu akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh dan ia menangis di hadapan sahabatnya. Sang rambut hitam tentunya menjadi amat khawatir, melihat orang yang ia cintai terluka seperti itu. Ia menyarankan sahabatnya untuk putus dengan kekasihnya yang telah berkhianat. Di saat yang sama, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menyatakan perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam."

Mataku terbelalak saat mendengarnya, tidak mempu bereaksi.

Sungmin-_hyung_ tersenyum sendu, "Tapi kau tau? Reaksi sang rambut merah saat itu benar-benar lain dari yang di duga sebelumnya. Ia memang terkejut, amat sangat terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia memeluk sang rambut hitam dengan erat."

Hatiku terasa sakit, tapi kemudian Sungmin-hyung kembali melanjutkan, sambil mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah muncul di sudut matanya. Ia menatapku dalam.

"Kau tau? Ia meminta maaf. Sang rambut merah memeluk sahabatnya dan menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali. Ia meminta maaf karena ia merasa terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaan sahabatnya selama ini. Tapi yang lebih penting, ia meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan itu. Karena ia begitu mencintai kekasihnya walaupun kekasihnya telah mengkhianatinya. Karena ia tidak sanggup berpisah dari kekasihnya."

Tak sanggup terus menatapku, Sungmin-_hyung_ memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ia bilang, selama kekasihnya itu masih menginginkannya di sampingnya, ia tidak akan berpisah darinya. Ia terlalu mencintainya. Hingga ia merelakan dirinya untuk terus dipermainkan. Ia tau. Ia tau semua yang kekasihnya lakukan. Meski begitu tidak sekalipun ia marah padanya. Tidak sekalipun ia memikirkan kata balas dendam, ataupun sekedar menyakiti kekasihnya itu. Ia terlalu mencintainya. Dan terus setia padanya apapun yang terjadi."

Sungmin-_hyung_ akhirnya kembali menatapku. Tangannya terulur kearahku. Aku sempat tersentak, bermaksud menghindarinya. Tapi kemudian tangan itu dengan lembut menggapai wajahku, dan menghapus aliran air mata di pipiku.

_Saat itulah aku baru menyadari, aku tengah menangis._

_**.**_

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**_

_**Don't remind me, I'm not over it**_

_**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth**_

_**I'm just a little too not over you**_

_**.**_

"Ia tau, Donghae. Hyukjae tau semua perbuatanmu. Meski begitu ia terus mencintaimu. Tak sedetikpun waktu ia lalui tanpa mencintaimu."

_Hyukjae… mencintaiku… hingga seperti itu…?_

_Ia sungguh mencintaiku…?_

"M-mengapa… kau memberitauku semua ini?" Tanyaku agak terbata.

Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak melepaskan tatapannya dariku, "Awalnya, aku ingin memberitaumu hal ini bukan untuk membantumu. Melainkan untuk membuatmu terus teringat akan penyesalanmu nantinya. Untuk membuatmu tau akan kesalahan terbesar yang telah kau buat," ia berhenti sejenak, dan tatapannya berubah lebih lembut, "Tapi kemudian aku sadar setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Apalagi jika kau orangnya. Karena kau adalah orang yang begitu dicintai Hyukjae…"

Air mata terus mengalir dan tak bisa kuhentikan, "A-apa… Ia akan… Memaafkanku…?"

Sungmin-_hyung_ tersenyum, "Tentu…" tapi kemudian senyumnya menghilang, "Tapi mungkin, semua sudah terlambat…"

Atas kalimat itu, ketakutan segera menyelimutiku, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Tatapan Sungmin-_hyung_ kembali sendu, "Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika siang ini. Ia bilang, ia tidak ingin mengganggumu lagi. Ia takut jika ia berada di sini, ia akan terus berusaha melihatmu dari kejauhan, dan ia takut itu akan mengganggumu. Ia ingin kau bahagia, meski itu berarti ia harus menghilang dari hadapanmu. Saat ini mungkin pesawatnya sudah-… Ah, hei, Donghae!"

Aku tidak mendengarkannya lebih lanjut, karena tanpa sadar aku sudah berbalik dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa kearah rumah Hyukjae.

.

.:A Little Too Not Over You:.

.

**Author's POV**

Sungmin menghela napasnya melihat sosok Donghae yang sudah berlari keluar gerbang sekolah dengan amat cepat. Ia menatap sosok _namja brunette_ itu dengan sendu. Tatapan yang terkesan bersalah. Ia baru saja hendak berbalik dan kembali masuk kelas saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sudah kuduga…" Ujar orang tersebut.

Sungmin melonggokkan kepalanya, "Kyu?"

"Mmm…"

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak kau mulai berbicara dengannya…"

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin.

"Sudah kuduga kau pernah memiliki perasaan kepada Hyukjae-_hyung_… Ternyata begitu cerita lengkapnya…" Kyuhyun kembali menggumam.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Mm… Tapi itu dulu. Kau tau kan sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu? Semenjak kau menghapus kesedihanku dan menemaniku, hatiku hanya milikmu. Aku masih menyayangi Hyukjae, tapi hanya sebagai seorang _hyung_."

Seulas senyuman terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya sesaat.

"Aku tau. Aku juga mencintaimu, Minnie."

.

.:A Little Too Not Over You:.

.

_**.**_

_**Maybe I regret everything I said**_

_**No way to take it all back**_

_**Now I'm on my own, how I let you go**_

_**I'll never understand**_

_**I'll never understand**_

_**.**_

Donghae terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan hal apapun. Pikirannya berkecamuk, hatinya berkecamuk. Satu nama terus terngiang di benaknya.

_Hyukjae._

Kakinya terasa lelah dan sakit, meski begitu ia terus berlari.

'_Tidak apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu.'_

_Hyukjae._

Ia terjatuh karena tak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat sedang berlari.

'_You're everything…'_

_Hyukjae._

Ia bangkit berdiri, meminta maaf dengan cepat dan kembali berlari.

'_Semoga kau bahagia dengannya, Hae…'_

_Hyukjae._

Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat rumah Hyukjae. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar ia belum terlambat. Ia terus berdoa, karena ia akhirnya menyadari dan menerima perasaannya.

'_Karena ia begitu mencintai kekasihnya walaupun kekasihnya telah mengkhianatinya'_

Kata-kata Sungmin kembali terngiang di benaknya.

'_Karena ia begitu mencintai kekasihnya.'_

'_Cinta.'_

_Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku tidak mau menyadari dan menerimanya._

_Hyukjae mungkin tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi segala tatapan dan perbuatannya menunjukkannya._

_Hyukjae mencintaiku. Sama seperti aku mencintainya._

_Ya, aku mencintainya._

_Aku mencintainya._

_Hyukjae. Hyukkie. Hyukkieku._

*Tep!*

Dengan napas tersengal, Donghae berhenti di depan pintu rumah itu. Ia menarik napas panjang. Kemudian perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

_Kumohon, katakan aku belum terlambat._

"Loh, nak?"

Donghae menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang. Terlihat tetangga sebelah rumah Hyukjae menengok kearahnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau mencari siapa? Penghuni rumah itu sudah pindah. Dua jam lalu mereka berangkat. Sekarang pasti sudah ada di pesawat."

Dan saat itu juga, tangan Donghae yang hendak mengetuk pintu terjatuh ke sisinya. Bersamaan dengan hatinya yang terasa jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

_Aku terlambat._

_'Terimakasih untuk segalanya sampai sekarang, Hae… Selamat tinggal...'_

_Hyukjae…_

.

.:A Little Too Not Over You:.

.

_**.**_

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**_

_**Don't remind me, I'm not over it**_

_**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth**_

_**.**_

*Drrrssshh…*

Hujan terjatuh deras. Meski begitu sepertinya Donghae tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan dengan lunglai. Seolah tubuhnya tidak bernyawa. Tatapannya kosong saat ia berjalan menuju rumahnya.

_Aku terlambat. Kini ia tidak bisa kembali lagi._

_Aku kehilangan seseorang._

_Aku kehilangan Hyukjae. Satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku._

Kini penyesalan menekan hatinya. Penyesalan atas segala kebodohannya. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang begitu sempurna untuknya. Seseorang yang begitu mencintainya, tak peduli hal-hal yang telah ia perbuat untuk menyakiti orang tersebut. Entah kenapa ia bisa begitu buta akan perasaan Hyukjae padanya. Meski Hyukjae tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, harusnya ia tau. Harusnya ia mengerti. Harusnya ia bisa melihatnya.

Semua sentuhan hangat dan lembut Hyukjae. Semua tatapan lembut Hyukjae. Semua dari diri Hyukjae sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia begitu mencintai Donghae. Kini Donghae hanya bisa menyesalinya. Menyesali mengapa dulu ia tidak menghargai seorang Lee Hyukjae dalam hidupnya. Mengapa ia menyia-nyiakannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Donghae sudah sampai di rumahnya sendiri. Meski air hujan menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya yang basah, tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Yang ada di benaknya hanya sesosok _namja_ berambut merah dengan _gummy smile_ yang hangat. Ia memasuki kamarnya. Kemudian matanya kembali menangkap sosok boneka _nemo_ di ranjangnya.

*Tes…*

Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya saat ia menyadari betapa ia semakin merindukan _namja_ berambut merah itu. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai, menghampiri boneka tersebut dan membawanya ke pangkuannya.

"_Mianhae… Mianhae_ Hyukkie… _Mianhae_…"

Ia memeluk boneka itu erat-erat.

_*Saranghae, Hae!*_

Donghae tersentak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka itu dan menatapnya kaget. Barusan ia yakin ia tidak berhalusinasi saat mendengar suara Hyukjae dari boneka tersebut. Ia kembali memeluk boneka itu.

_*Saranghae, Hae!*_

Ia tertunduk tidak percaya. Andai sedari dulu ia mencoba memeluk boneka tersebut. Air mata kembali mengalir deras saat ia terus memeluk boneka itu.

_*Saranghae, Hae!*_

Ia mulai terisak, membenamkan wajahnya ke tubuh boneka _nemo_ itu.

_*Saranghae, Hae!*_

"_N-Nado… Nado saranghae_, Hyukkie… _Mianhae… Mianhae_…"

Namun semua sudah terlambat.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa di lakukan.

Yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan, penyesalan yang dalam.

_**.**_

_**And I really don't know what to do**_

_**I'm just a little too not over you**_

_**Not over you**_

_**.**_

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Yak, jadi juga lanjutannya! Yap, seperti yang udah di sebutkan, ini lanjutan dari _chapter_ sebelumnya. Masih _angst_ ahaha. Dan ini lebih panjang dari yang lain. Kepanjangan malah untuk _Songfic_ sepertinya o.o

Yang ini sama bikin depresinya. Susah sekali rasanya bikin ini karena pada dasarnya aku bukan _angst writer_. Semoga berasa _feel_nya. Aku jadi ikut depresi sendiri bikin ini. Ah memang hatiku tidak kuat untuk cerita-cerita sedih~ (tapi masih maksa nyoba bikin juga #plak)

Ngomong-ngomong bagi yang belum sadar karena mungkin penggambaranku terlalu ribet dan gajelas, itu cerita yang di ceritain Sungmin udah ngerti belum? Yang dimaksud _namja_ berambut merah itu Hyukjae, dan _namja_ berambut hitam itu Sungmin sendiri~

Sebelum aku tambah ngelantur, waktunya bales _review_!

**Chaos Seth** : aah, _mianhae_ kalau ffku masih kurang berkenan #bow. Tapi aku bakal terus berusaha tingkatin untuk kedepannya. _Gomawo_, udah sempet-sempetin baca ^^

**dinie teukie** : kkk~ . maaf abis _author_ dapet ide _plot_nya begini. Aku juga suka banget sama itu hehe. Malah sempet jadi _alarm_ selama beberapa minggu. (tapi gagal karena dengernya malah tambah ngantuk, suaranya terlalu merdu sih!)

**Guest** : kkk~ aku juga demen Hyuk dulu baru demen EunHae, baru demen Donghae. Hyuk _is always the best for us _Jewels ^^

**Mulov** : _Jeongmal_ _gomawo…! You have no idea how much it means to me!_ :')

**myfishychovy** : nih di lanjutin~. Tapi tetep bikin depresi maaf ._.

**Anonymouss** : _gomawo_~! ^^ . iya yang **Half Breed** bukan _fic_ natal itu kok. Belum jadi, mungkin masih sangat lama aku postnya karena penuh pertimbangan. Aku takut kalo post sekarang malah mandek jadi mending kutunggu sampe udah bener-bener oke dulu ahaha.

**anchofishy** : maksud hae… err… bisa dilihat disini~ #pukpuk

**Keyra Kyuunie** : hidup galau! #eh. Aku ga kasih nama karena rasanya perannya ga terlalu penting kkk~ Lagipula kasian mo pake nama siapa. Setuju banget! Aku suka banget sama itu sejak dulu kkk~ _uri_ Eunhyukkie'_s voice is really sweet_~. wah belum cek, ntar deh ku cek :3

**Haelicious** : hmm, aku udah liat _lyric_nya, tapi belum dapet idenya. Takutnya kalo kupaksa malah jadi jelek. Doakan saja idenya bisa muncul jadi kapan-kapan aku bisa bikin. Tapi kalo belum bisa, _mianhaee_… Jangan bilang gitu, semua _review_ itu penting! Kkk~

**Cho Kyura** : halooooo~ . ini bikin lagi. Tapi malah tambah galau tuh. #dirajam

**casanova indah** : kkk~ _gomawo_ udah RnR~ ^^

**arumfishy** : yap. Dan sayangnya itu bukan salah paham o.o

**Guest** : kkk gpp~ pastinya dong! EunHae is real! #KibarBenderaEunHae

_Thanks for the support guys_! _Love you all_~! Dan aku akan terus berusaha ningkatin _ff_ku! Mind to RnR? ^^


	5. If You're Not the One

Title : If You're Not the One [Songfic] [Prequel to **A Little Too Not Over You**]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, OneSided!Hyukmin

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Song titled **'If You're Not the One'**, by Daniel Beddingfield. Prequel to the previous story, **'A Little Too Not Over You'**. So if you haven't read those two previous ones, I suggest you to read it first. Or else you won't understand what's happening here :)

n.b : Jadi waktu cerita ini dimulai sebelum **'A Little Too Not Over You'** (dan sesudah **'Everything'**), dan akan selesai sesudahnya.

Enjoy!

.

.:If You're Not the One:.

.

**.**

_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

_**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

_**If you are not mine then why does your heart returns my call?**_

_**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

**.**

**-two months ago-**

**Author's POV**

Hyukjae tersenyum, menatap Donghae yang sedang duduk bersandar padanya. Kedua tangannya tengah mendekap sang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ itu, kedalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Jemari tangan kanannya tertaut dengan jemari milik Donghae dengan begitu pas. Seolah celah di antara mereka diciptakan untuk saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Donghae sendiri tengah memejamkan matanya. Itu membuat Hyukjae berandai-andai, apakah Donghae juga sedang menikmati momen ini, sama seperti dirinya? Ia harap begitu. Karena dalam saat seperti ini, saat Donghae berada dalam dekapannyalah ia merasa begitu bahagia dan sempurna. Saat-saat dimana ia merasa terpenuhi, dan perasaan damai yang menyejukkan menyelimuti hatinya dengan hangat.

"Hae," panggilnya dengan begitu lembut.

Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, tanpa membuka kedua matanya yang begitu indah dari sudut pandang Hyukjae. Sesaat, Hyukjae tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengagumi tiap detil sosok orang yang begitu berarti untuknya tersebut. Larut dalam perasaannya yang begitu melimpah.

"_Ani_…" Ucapnya akhirnya, dengan seulas senyuman lembut.

_**.**_

_**I'll never know what the future brings**_

_**But I know, you're here with me now**_

_**We'll make it through**_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

_**.**_

Donghae akhirnya membuka matanya untuk menatap Hyukjae dengan heran, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng sekilas. Kemudian ia menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup kening Donghae dengan lembut dan lama, tangan kanannya terangkat sebentar untuk menyampirkan poni rambut Donghae yang halus. Sementara tangan kirinya yang tersampir memeluknya, merasakan bagaimana detakan jantung Donghae bertambah lebih cepat. Ia tersenyum. Setidaknya Donghae masih bereaksi terhadapnya.

"K-kenapa sih tiba-tiba?" Tanya Donghae agak terbata, dengan wajah yang nyaris terlihat bersemu.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya ingin saja," jawab Hyukjae singkat.

"D-dasar…"

Belum sempat Hyukjae mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba telepon genggam milik Donghae berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk. Donghae meraihnya, dan tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya saat Donghae membuka pesan singkat itu dengan hati-hati agar Hyukjae tak dapat melihatnya.

_Kumohon, jangan sekarang… Jangan pergi…_

Ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, seolah tidak mau kehilangan _namja_ _brunette_ itu. Seolah ia tau bahwa ia akan ditinggalkan sekali lagi.

"Hyukkie," Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat Donghae memanggilnya.

_Tidak_…

"Hyukkie kau mendengarku? Aku harus pergi, _eomma_ memanggilku."

_Jangan pergi ke sisinya… Tetaplah bersamaku…_

"Ayolah, Hyukkie. Lepaskan…"

_Saranghae_…

Dengan berat hati dan amat terpaksa, akhirnya Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kesedihan terpancar jelas disana. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya, memasang senyum palsu saat Donghae menoleh kearahnya. Mungkin karena mulai terbiasa akan hal ini, ia sudah bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan lebih baik. Meski begitu itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit yang timbul.

"_Ne_, maaf," gumamnya pelan.

"Ng… Aku pulang dulu ya? _Eomma_ sudah menungguku," ujar Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae tau benar bahwa bukan _eomma_nya yang akan Donghae temui. Melainkan _yeoja_ lain. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memaksakan sebuah senyuman lagi.

"_Ne_. Hati-hati dijalan ya?"

Donghae tersenyum. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan perlahan keluar dari kamar Hyukjae. Hyukjae terus menatap sosoknya dari belakang dengan sendu. Dengan tatapan yang penuh makna. Dengan kesedihan yang tampak jelas dan begitu memilukan. Namun Donghae tidak pernah menyadarinya.

.

.:If You're Not the One:.

.

_**.**_

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_**Is there anyway that I can stay, in your arms?**_

_**.**_

Hari itu Hyukjae menyesal karena telah pergi keluar untuk ke minimarket. Siapa yang menyangka di tengah perjalanan ia akan melihat kekasihnya sedang bersama seorang _yeoja_? Meski ia mengetahui rahasia kecil kekasihnya itu, tentu melihatnya seperti ini terasa amat menyakitkan. Ia segera berbelok dan setengah berlari ke minimarket terdekat, tak mau menyaksikan mereka lebih lama lagi.

Ia berhenti berlari saat akhirnya berada di dalam. Wajahnya berubah lesu, meski ia tidak merasa lelah secara fisik sama sekali. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai kearah rak yang menjual susu _strawberry_. Bahkan saat ia memegang benda tersebut, senyumnya tak juga terkembang.

*puk…!*

"Hei Hyuk? Haloo?"

Hyukjae terlonjak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dan memanggilnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah terdiam melamun disana selama sepuluh menit lamanya. Ia menoleh.

"A-ah. Oh _annyeong_, Min-_hyung_," sapanya dengan seulas senyum lemah.

Sungmin terdiam menatapnya sebentar, seolah menelitinya. Tapi Hyukjae terlalu kalut untuk menyadarinya. Kemudian Sungmin kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Membeli susu _strawberry_, biasa," jawab Hyukjae.

"Hmm… Lalu? Kau ada rencana hari ini?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tidak sih. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum ramah, "Bagaimana kalau kau main ke rumahku sebentar? Sudah lama bukan sejak terakhir kau berkunjung? _Eomma_ merindukanmu."

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sebentar, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Mungkin tidak buruk memiliki seseorang untuk menemaninya di saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.:If You're Not the One:.

.

"_Ahjumma_ selalu bersemangat ya," Hyukjae terkekeh pelan.

Ia kini baru saja memasuki kamar Sungmin, diikuti dengan _hyung_nya itu. Mereka sudah bertukar sapa dengan _eomma_ Sungmin tadi, yang menyambut Hyukjae dengan pelukan yang mematikan dengan ceria. Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum menatap Hyukjae yang menyamankan diri dan terduduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ia selalu seperti itu jika bertemu denganmu. Terkadang aku cemburu. Sepertinya ia lebih menyayangimu daripada anaknya sendiri ini," gerutu Sungmin.

Hyukjae kembali tertawa pelan karenanya. Tapi Sungmin dapat melihat bagaimana tawa itu tidak terdengar seceria biasanya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Hyukjae, menatapnya dengan khawatir. Hyukjae yang menerima tatapan tersebut hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku. Apa yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya sesaat karena pertanyaan itu, tapi dengan cepat ia memasang ekspresi tersenyumnya yang santai, "Hmm? Maksud _hyung_ apa?" Tanyanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Ekspresi Sungmin berubah serius dan tegas, "Hentikan itu, Hyuk. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menipuku dengan senyuman itu. Sekarang katakan, apa kau memiliki masalah?"

Saat itu ekspresi palsu Hyukjae segera terhapus. Wajahnya kembali berubah sedih, menunjukkan perasaannya.

"_Hyung_ memang selalu bisa menebakku," gumamnya.

Ekspresi Sungmin kembali melembut, "Ada apa…? Kau bisa membaginya bersamaku," ujarnya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

.

.:If You're Not the One:.

.

Sungmin terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata. Hyukjae baru saja selesai menceritakan segala keresahan hatinya. Segala masalah yang ia alami. Tentang kekasihnya, yang diam-diam mengkhianatinya. Terlihat jelas sungguh berat bagi Hyukjae untuk menceritakannya. Tapi setelah ceritanya selesai, ia terlihat sedikit lebih lega.

Terkejut tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sungmin saat itu. Ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya tengah mengalami hal ini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hyukjae terlihat begitu terluka, begitu sedih dan tak berdaya. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dikasihinya, dan itu juga membuatnya merasa sama sakitnya.

"… Tapi aku tidak apa-apa… Bagiku seperti inipun sudah cukup… Aku merasa cukup bersyukur bisa memilikinya meski seperti ini…" gumam Hyukjae pelan.

Sungmin dapat melihat bagaimana kata-kata itu diucapkan setengah hati. Sungmin dapat melihat bagaimana sebenarnya itu tidaklah 'tidak apa-apa' untuk Hyukjae. Sungmin dapat mengerti Hyukjae dengan begitu baik. Ia tau Hyukjae terluka. Ia tau Hyukjae merasa hancur. Ia tau bagaimana Hyukjae menekan perasaannya sendiri, memendamnya sendiri. Dan melihat Hyukjae serapuh itu membuat Sungmin merasa ikut sedih.

"Hyuk…"

"Hmmm?"

"Menangislah," bisik Sungmin pelan.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dengan agak tersentak, menatap Sungmin, "Eh?"

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap helaian rambut merah Hyukjae dengan lembut. Matanya menatap sendu mata milik Hyukjae.

"Terkadang, menjadi kuat bukan berarti menahan air matamu untuk tidak terjatuh. Melainkan membiarkannya mengalir keluar. Aku tau kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tau kau merasa kalut sekarang. Karena itu keluarkanlah perasaanmu, biarlah kau menumpahkannya. Jangan takut…"

Detik itu juga perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam membuncah keluar. Air mata mulai menggenang dari sudut matanya. Dan akhirnya Hyukjae menangis. Air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa henti, membasahi pipinya, menetes pada kaus dan sprei di bawah mereka. Akhirnya pertahanan Hyukjae selama ini runtuh. Ia menangis dengan lirih, mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya.

Ia tak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit itu lebih lama. Dan akhirnya kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya lah ia menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Kepada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_nya sendiri. Ia memperlihatkan dirinya yang rapuh.

Tangisan tersebut terdengar begitu pilu dan tak berdaya.

_**.**_

_**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?**_

_**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**_

_**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**_

_**If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

_**.**_

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya tangisan Hyukjae berhenti. Ia merasa cukup lega karena ia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Sungmin terus mengusap rambutnya dalam gestur yang hangat dan menenangkan, menatapnya dengan sedih.

"… A-aku mencintainya _h-hyung_… S-sangat mencintainya…" Gumam Hyukjae dengan suara yang serak dan parau.

Bukan main sakitnya melihat orang yang dicintainya hancur seperti ini. Ya, Sungmin mencintainya. Ia mencintai sahabatnya itu. Meski begitu ia tidak pernah egois. Ia bahagia jika melihat Hyukjae bahagia, meski ia sendiri harus menanggung rasa sakitnya.

_Tapi kekasih Hyukjae telah menyakitinya. Ia tak bisa menerimanya._

Ia melepas Hyukjae untuk melihatnya bahagia. Bukan untuk melihatnya terluka seperti ini. Sedih rasanya.

"Tapi ia menyakitimu, Hyuk… Ia menyakitimu…"

Sungmin berucap dengan lirih. Ia mengelus rambut Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau masih begini mencintainya…? Tak bisakah… Tak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untuk orang lain…? Orang yang lebih menghargaimu… Masih ada yang mencintaimu dengan tulus sepenuh hati… Masih ada yang mau melakukan segalanya untukmu…"

Perasaan Sungmin berkecamuk. Rasa khawatir, rasa cinta, dan berbagai perasaan menguasai pikirannya.

"A-aku tidak tau… M-mungkin ada yang mencintaiku, tapi aku-…"

"_Saranghae_…" Bisik Sungmin pelan.

"A-aku tau _hyung_… Aku juga menyayangi _hyu_-"

Tapi ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sungmin. Ia terpaku. Karena saat itu tatapan Sungmin yang sendu menyiratkan perasaan yang begitu dalam. Menyampaikan makna sesungguhnya dari satu kata tersebut. Hyukjae mengerti tatapan itu. Ia mengerti arti tatapan yang sama dengan yang selalu ia berikan pada Donghae. Dan ia terkejut saat Sungmin memberikannya tatapan tersebut.

"… _Saranghae_… _Nan saranghae_, Eunhyukkie…" Ulang Sungmin lirih.

Meski masih terkejut, Hyukjae yang menyadari tubuh gemetar Sungmin langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan yang begitu erat. Tapi kemudian ia kembali bersuara, membalasnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"_Mianhae_… _Mianhae_…" Bisiknya berulang kali.

Sungmin balas memeluknya, berpegangan erat pada Hyukjae. Kemudian air matanya mengalir, iapun menangis. Membiarkan perasaannya ikut mengalir keluar.

"_Mian_… _Mianhae_ _hyung_… _Mianhamnida_…."

Hari itu, begitu banyak perasaan yang tertumpahkan. Begitu banyak emosi terpendam yang akhirnya membuncah keluar. Segala rasa sedih, kasih sayang, dan ketidak mampuan melawan hidup yang berat.

.

.:If You're Not the One:.

.

'_Aku menyayangimu hyung, sungguh sangat menyayangimu.'_

'_Tapi rasa cinta ini hanya mau menunjuk pada Donghae.'_

'_Aku sendiri tidak tau mengapa. Dan kalau bisa, aku juga ingin mengubahnya.'_

'_Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya.'_

'_Aku hanya bisa terus mencintainya, tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan padaku.'_

'_Dan aku tidak mau menyakitimu sama seperti ia menyakitiku.'_

'_Kaupun berharga untukku hyung. Karena itu aku tak mau berbohong padamu.'_

'_Maafkan aku, hyung… Maafkan aku…'_

'_Aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaanmu ini.'_

'_Tapi aku merasa lebih bersalah lagi karena tak dapat menerimanya.'_

'_Mianhae…'_

.

.

Hyukjae berbaring di ranjangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu mencintai Donghae. Ia hanya mencintainya begitu saja. Dan sesaat ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa hatinya memilih untuk mencintai seseorang yang memperlakukannya seperti ini? Mengapa hatinya tidak bisa memilih untuk mencintai seseorang yang begitu mengasihinya, seperti Sungmin?

Pada akhirnya, semakin banyak orang yang terluka.

Wajah Donghae kembali terbayang di benaknya. Dan hal itu saja, meski di tengah rasa sakitnya, dapat membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak lebih cepat. Air mata kembali mengalir. Ia tidak mengerti, dan tak akan pernah mengerti.

"Mengapa… Harus kau yang memiliki hatiku…? Mengapa aku tak berdaya terhadapmu, Lee Donghae…?"

_**.**_

_**I don't know why you're so far away**_

_**But I know that this much is true**_

_**We'll make it through**_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

_**And I wish that you could be the one I die with**_

_**And I pray in you're the one I build my home with**_

_**I hope I love you all my life**_

_**.**_

Meski begitu Hyukjae tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa terus mencintai Donghae. Membiarkannya bermain dengan perasaannya. Hingga akhirnya Donghae merasa bosan. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Hingga saat itu ia akan terus berada di samping Donghae. Karena jika itu satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk tetap berada di dekat orang yang begitu dicintainya, ia akan melakukannya. Jika dengan itu ia bisa membuat Donghae merasa sedikit lebih senang, semua akan ia korbankan.

.

.:If You're Not the One:.

.

Hyukjae tau hari ini akan datang, cepat atau lambat. Hari dimana Donghae akhirnya tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Hari dimana akhirnya Donghae melenyapkannya. Tapi itu bukan berarti rasa sakit saat kata-kata tersebut diucapkan sama sekali tidak terasa. Rasa itu masih disana, bahkan lebih sakit dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana hatinya yang sudah remuk dan rentan benar-benar hancur menjadi jutaan kepingan.

"Baiklah."

Ia merasakan bagaimana suaranya sendiri terdengar begitu lemah. Ia melihat bagaimana Donghae terkejut dengan reaksinya. Tapi Hyukjae tidak dapat berbuat atau menjelaskan apapun. Saat itu ia merasa begitu terluka dan sakit. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk Donghae, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya, Hae…"

Bahkan hingga detik ini, rasa cintanya pada Donghae tidak dapat berkurang sedikitpun. Dan meski hatinya menjerit akan rasa sakit, meski ia tidak ingin melepaskan _namja brunette_ yang merupakan segalanya untuknya, ia tidak bisa. Hyukjae perlahan berjalan kearah Donghae. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menyalurkan segenap perasaannya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia membiarkan tangannya merengkuh _namja_ yang begitu dicintainya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya sampai sekarang, Hae… Selamat tinggal."

Kata-kata tersebut begitu berat untuk diucapkan. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mengucapkannya. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain. Ia harus mengucapkannya. Ia harus mengakhirinya, karena ia tidak ingin Donghae merasa terbebani olehnya. Hatinya yang mencintai Donghae tidak akan pernah membiarkannya menyakiti Donghae.

Kemudian akhirnya ia berbalik, tanpa sepengetahuan sang _namja brunette_, air mata mengalir di pipinya saat ia meninggalkan hatinya bersamanya.

.

.:If You're Not the One:.

.

_**.**_

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_**Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?**_

_**.**_

Tiga minggu telah berlalu. Hyukjae terus berusaha menghindari Donghae, dan sejauh ini hal tersebut berhasil. Yang tak berhasil adalah usahanya untuk menghilangkan perasaannya. Kemanapun ia pergi, ia selalu teringat pada Donghae. Kemanapun ia melangkah, perasaan itu tak pernah sedetikpun meninggalkannya. Menyiksanya terus menerus.

Ia takut. Jika ini terus berlangsung, satu hari nanti perasaannya akan membawanya kembali mendekati Donghae. Ia tidak menginginkannya. Ia tidak ingin Donghae merasa terganggu akan keberadaannya. Ia takut ia semakin tidak dapat melepaskannya. Dengan pikiran itulah, ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran yang pernah diberikan padanya. Tawaran untuk bersekolah di Amerika.

Dulu, tak terpikirkan sekalipun untuknya mengambil tawaran tersebut. Tapi saat ini, sepertinya itu adalah ide terbaik yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Min-_hyung_?"

"Hmm?"

Kini ia tengah terduduk di taman sekolah bersama Sungmin. Ia bersyukur karena hubungan mereka tidak berubah. Meski awalnya mereka sempat merasa canggung, tapi perlahan hal tersebut terhapuskan. Hyukjae tidak bisa menyangkal, Sungmin sungguh berbuat banyak hal untuknya. Dan ia bersyukur karena memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Sungmin.

"… Aku… memutuskan untuk sekolah di Amerika," gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin langsung menoleh padanya dengan mata terbelalak, "_Mwo_?"

"Aku ingin mencoba melupakan perasaanku untuk Donghae… Aku tidak sanggup jika terus berada disini. Mungkin jika aku pergi jauh, perlahan aku akan bisa melupakannya," jelas Hyukjae.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian ia mengusap punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Aku mengerti… Jika itu yang kau butuhkan, lakukanlah. Ingatlah aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Eunhyukkie. Kau adalah _dongsaeng_ yang berharga untukku."

Hyukjae tersenyum, "_Gomawo_, _hyung_…"

"_Cheonman_. Jadi, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi. Semua sudah disiapkan."

"Apa kau akan pulang?"

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, "Entahlah… Aku sendiri tidak tau…"

Sungmin menatapnya, mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum menenangkan satu sama lain, "_Arrasso_… Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, _ne_? Dan ingatlah kau selalu memiliki tempat disini untuk pulang."

"_Arra_… _Hyung_ juga jaga diri, ya? Berbahagialah dengan Kyuhyun, untukku juga."

Hyukjae ikut bahagia saat Sungmin akhirnya dapat menemukan seseorang yang lain untuknya. Seseorang yang mencintai Sungmin sepenuh hati, yang akhirnya bisa membuat _hyung_nya jatuh cinta kembali.

Mereka kembali saling tersenyum, dan Sungmin mengacak lembut rambut _dongsaeng_nya itu sesaat.

.

.:If You're Not the One:.

.

Hyukjae bangkit mendengar pengumuman penerbangannya. Perlahan ia menyeret serta koper di tangan kanannya, melangkah di lantai putih bandara itu. Hari ini ia akan pergi meninggalkan Seoul, untuk entah berapa lama. Ia baru saja hendak memasuki gerbang keberangkatan, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang sesaat, membiarkan rasa-rasa terakhir itu menyambutnya.

_**.**_

'_**Cause I miss you**_

_**Body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away**_

_**When I breath you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**_

_**.**_

Seolah ia merasa hati Donghae memanggil dirinya. Tapi tentunya ia mengira itu hanyalah pemikiran bodohnya semata. Belum saja dia berangkat, tapi ia sudah merasa merindukan Donghae. Kemudian akhirnya ia kembali berbalik, dan melangkah masuk kedalam gerbang keberangkatan. Tak lagi menoleh kebelakang.

.

.:If You're Not the One:.

.

Hyukjae terduduk di kursi pesawat. Ia duduk di samping jendela pesawat, dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Matanya menangkap pemandangan Seoul untuk terakhir kalinya entah hingga kapan. Menatap sayu dan sendu.

Segala kenangannya kembali melintas di benaknya. Semua kenangannya bersama Donghae. Setiap senyumannya, setiap tawanya, semuanya tak terlupakan sedikitpun.

_**.**_

'_**Cause I love you**_

_**Wether it's wrong or right**_

_**.**_

Hingga detik ini, ia masih begitu mencintai Donghae. Dan saat pesawat ini akhirnya lepas landas, ia berniat untuk melepaskan perasaan tersebut perlahan-lahan. Meninggalkan perasaan itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Sekali lagi matanya menatap keluar jendela, sebelum akhirnya terpejam bersamaan dengan pesawat yang telah lepas landas.

"_Annyeong_, Donghae…" Bisiknya pelan.

_**.**_

_**And though I can't be with you tonight**_

_**You know my heart is by your side**_

_**.**_

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**-omake-**

**5 years later…**

"Hyukjae-_hyung_!"

Hyukjae menoleh tanpa bangkit dari bangkunya. Kemeja putihnya yang terbuka kancing pertamanya tidak lagi digantungi dasi yang tadi ia kenakan. Meski begitu blazer hitamnya masih tersampir di tubuhnya. Jam kerjanya baru saja selesai.

Ya, Hyukjae kini telah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan milik _appa_nya. Setelah empat tahun berkuliah, ia langsung masuk kerja di tempat itu. Ia kini adalah seorang kepala cabang. Bukan karena posisi _appa_nya, melainkan karena kegigihan dan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Ia adalah _namja_ dewasa yang sukses dan mandiri sekarang.

"Ada apa, Henry?"

_Namja_ berpipi _mochi_ itu tersenyum dan duduk di depan Hyukjae. Henry adalah asistennya. Sebenarnya Henry adalah orang Kanada setengah Cina. Tapi ia pernah tinggal di Korea selama beberapa waktu, maka ia terbiasa memanggil Hyukjae seperti itu. Ia jugalah yang membantu Hyukjae sejak awal ia pindah ke Amerika, dan mereka menjadi dekat sejak itu.

"Kudengar _hyung_ akan kembali ke Korea?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedih.

Hyukjae tersenyum sekilas, "Ah, _ne_. _Appa_ memintaku mengurus cabang perusahaan di Korea, jadi aku akan kembali kesana."

Henry kemudian cemberut, "Ah apa itu berarti aku tidak akan bertemu _hyung_ lagi?"

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut orang yang sudah seperti _dongsaeng_nya sendiri itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Kalau kau tak keberatan, tentunya. Lagipula kau sendirian kan disini?"

Mata Henry berubah berbinar-binar mendengarnya, "Sungguh? Asik! Pasti aku akan ikut dengan _hyung_! Lagipula aku kangen dengan Korea," serunya antusias.

Hyukjae tertawa, "Baiklah aku akan sampaikan pada _appa_ nanti. Kalau begitu kau siap-siaplah. Kita akan berangkat besok."

"Sip!"

Dengan itu Henry berjalan keluar kantor dengan ceria. Hyukjae kembali tertawa melihat kelakuannya. Kemudian ia memutar bangkunya untuk menghadap kearah jendela besar di ruangan pribadi kantornya itu. Ia menatap langit biru yang cerah.

"Seoul… Apa kabarnya ya…?" Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Masih bikin depresi yang ini. Gatau kenapa aku gatel banget bikin _songfic_ pake lagu ini, jadi deh _fic_nya. Maaf ya kalau masih bikin galau~ ahaha~

Waktunya bales _review_~

**Cho** **Kyura** : Bahaha~ aku emang jahat #loh #plak. _Gomawo_~ ini dah dibikin lagi~

**Haelicious** : _angst_ _attack_ pangkat 3! Muahahaha~

**Shin** **Min** **Hwa** : karena aku lagi kepikirannya _Songfic_ _angst_ sih.. #plak

**EunHae127** : aku juga bingung kenapa aku pinginnya bikin galau kkk~

**anchofishy** : kalo ga terlambat bukan penyesalan namanya kkk~

**Arit291** : *kasih _tissue_. Memang Hae _pabbo_ #plak (Padahal aku yang bikin)

**Keyra** **Kyuunie** : betul sekali! Kkk~ nih lanjutannya~

**Anonymouss** : uwaa _gomawo_ aku jadi malu kkk~ iya _angst_ lagi nih. Wew ntar jadi komedi dong kalo begitu kkk~

**Guest** : ini _prequel_nya kkk~

**myfishychovy** : karena aku jahat muahahaha~

**dinie** **teukie** : napas jangan lupa. Aku gak mau masuk penjara gara-gara ngebunuh anak orang bikin gbs napas :P #plak

**arumfishy** : kkkk~

**plsgoaway** : tulisannya emang selalu _fin_ kok kan _oneshot_(_s_)~

**Anonymous** (_or not so anonymous… lol_) : _as you wish_, ga kubalas disini _eonnie_… kkk~ _I love you_! 3

**4EVERAISCLOUD** : _ne_ gpp~ aduh masih _angst_ nih tapi o.o

_._

_._

_Gomawo_ buat semua yang udah _review_~ setelah sekian lama akhirnya ini di _update_~

Mind to RnR again? ^^


	6. So Cold

Title : So Cold [Songfic] [Sequel to **A Little Too Not Over You**]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot [Trilogy]

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N** : Song titled **'So Cold'**, by Chris Brown. With several changes on the lyrics. Sequel to the previous story, '**A Little Too Not Over You'**, or double sequel to '**If You're Not the One**', or triple sequel to '**Everything'**. So if you haven't read the previous one, I suggest you to read it first. Or else you won't understand what's happening here :)

**n.b** : terjadi setelah '**If You're Not the One**'- **omake**. Ya, empat chapter terakhir ini saling menyambung, bagi yang belum mengerti ;)

Enjoy!

.

.:So Cold:.

.

**.**

_**Damn, I want my baby back**_

_**It's so cold without him, cold without him**_

_**He's gone now I'm alone, no one to hold on**_

'_**Cause he was the only one, and I know I was dead wrong**_

**.**

-5 years later-

**Donghae's POV**

*nguung*

Tanpa sadar aku kembali mendongak menatap langit saat sebuah pesawat terbang melewati. Setiap waktu, aku selalu memiliki harapan bodoh ini dimana pesawat yang terbang itu adalah pesawat yang akan membawamu pulang ke sisiku. Aku tersenyum pahit atas pikiran konyolku yang kesekian kalinya dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemenku.

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak kepergianmu. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang telah menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang terus mencintaimu, walau aku menyadari rasa cinta ini terlalu terlambat.

Semenjak kepergianmu, hidupku berubah.

.

.:So Cold:.

.

Aku memasuki apartemenku, melepas jaket serta sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Aku kini bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai kantoran biasa. Hidupku terasa begitu datar dan monoton. Aku memiliki beberapa teman. Tapi mereka tak bisa membuatku bahagia. Aku tersenyum, namun senyuman itu tak pernah datang tulus dari hatiku. Sejak kau pergi, hatiku juga ikut pergi bersama rasa cintaku.

Aku memasuki kamarku, tersenyum saat melihat sebuah boneka tergeletak diatas kasur. Ya, aku masih menyimpan boneka _nemo_ pemberianmu. Itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga sekarang. Tidak peduli berapapun umurku, aku tidak akan membuangnya. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku membaringkan diriku diatas kasur itu. Mendekap erat boneka pemberianmu.

Sayangnya, boneka ini sudah tak dapat lagi mengeluarkan suara. Suara indahmu. Mungkin batereinya telah habis. Suaramu yang hanya bisa kudengar darinya kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku terus berandai-andai, mungkinkah suatu hari nanti aku dapat mendengar suara lembut itu lagi? Suara yang memanggil namaku dengan penuh kelembutan.

Mungkinkah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi? Merasakan pelukan hangatmu untukku.

_**.**_

_**But if you, if you see him soon, ask him if he will forgive me**_

_**If you ever see him, if you ever meet him**_

_**If you ever get the chance to sit down and talk to him**_

_**Let him know it's so cold, it's so cold, it's so cold**_

_**Here without him**_

_**.**_

Dengan rasa rindu, aku kembali tertidur kedalam tidur yang penuh mimpi. Mimpi akan kehadiranmu yang kembali ke sisiku.

.

.:So Cold:.

.

Esok harinya kerjaku sedang libur. Maka aku memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan sedikit. Aku ingin bangun sedikit siang, namun suara gonggongan dan kaisan pada pintu kamarku amat mengganggu rencana tersebut. Aku mengerang dan bangkit duduk, mengacak rambut _brunette_ku yang memang sudah berantakan. Dengan malas aku bangkit berdiri dan menyeret kakiku kearah pintu, membukanya sambil menoleh kearah bawah, menunduk menatap sang pembuat kericuhan.

"_Aish_, kau berisik sekali, Bada!" Ujarku menggerutu, tetapi di sertai seulas senyuman di wajahku.

Ia kemudian berlari-lari mengitari kakiku dengan semangat. Aku tertawa pelan dan mengangkatnya dalam gendonganku. Bada adalah anjing putih kecil jenis _yorkshire_ _terrier_ yang kubeli sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ketika boneka _nemo_ yang kudapat darimu mulai kehabisan suaranya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendu.

_**.**_

_**And tell him I miss him**_

_**Tell him I need him**_

_**Tell him I want him, I really want him**_

_**To comeback home, back to keep me warm**_

_**.**_

Awalnya aku membelinya karena aku merasa begitu kesepian. Kukira kehadiran seekor peliharaan akan membantu mengusir rasa kesepianku itu. Atau mungkin juga karena aku ingin merasakan memiliki peliharaan sepertimu dulu, dengan Choco yang amat kau sayangi itu. Tapi tentunya itu tidak berhasil. Memang lebih mudah bagiku untuk tersenyum dengan Bada disampingku, tapi senyuman ini tak pernah sama lagi. Sejak kau pergi, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam hatiku. Semua terasa begitu kosong.

Semakin hari, bukannya semakin melupakanmu, aku malah semakin teringat akan segala kenanganku bersamamu. Aku semakin merindukanmu saja.

Setiap kupejamkan mataku, aku dapat mengingatmu yang sedang menatapku dengan begitu sendu pada hari dimana kita akhirnya berpisah. Matamu yang terlihat menyimpan sejuta perasaan, cinta namun juga kesedihan. Tanganmu yang menangkup pipiku dengan begitu lembut, seolah takut melukaiku yang begitu ringkih dan rapuh di matamu. Kecupanmu yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan, amat nyaman. Seolah kau ingin menyampaikan semuanya lewat kecupan di dahiku itu. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, sosok punggungmu yang sedang berjalan menjauh, karena kebodohanku.

_Aku merindukanmu… Amat merindukanmu…_

.

.:So Cold:.

.

**Author's POV**

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam perasaannya di pagi hari, Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar apartemennya. Maka, setelah menyiapkan makanan untuk Bada, ia keluar rumah menuju café langganannya untuk mencari sarapan. Perasaannya tidaklah buruk hari itu, meski tidak juga baik. Ia terbiasa merasa seperti itu beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Tapi itu semua berubah ketika ia membuka pintu café berwarna kehijauan itu, dan melangkah masuk.

*Klining…!*

Meski café tersebut cukup ramai, banyak orang berbincang di dalam café tersebut, matanya langsung menatap kearah sudut café. Diantara sekian banyak orang, terdapat satu sosok yang langsung menangkap perhatiannya. Seketika juga tubuhnya terpaku.

Meja di sudut tersebut di tempati oleh dua orang. Yang satu adalah seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam sebahu, dengan paras cantik dan wajah putih cerah bersahabat. Ia mengenakan _blazer_ merah terang diatas kemeja putih, dengan rok selutut berwarna senada. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam jam istirahat kerja. Donghae tidak mengenalinya.

Yang membuatnya terpaku adalah sang _namja_ yang sedang duduk bersama _yeoja_ tersebut. _Namja_ itu berambut hitam kecoklatan, tidak lagi merah seperti yang terakhir ia lihat. Namun selain hal tersebut masih tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun.

Garis rahangnya yang tegas.

Mata berkelopak satunya.

Kulit putihnya.

Bibirnya yang tebal.

Lehernya yang jenjang.

Sudut matanya yang berkerut saat ia tersenyum.

Donghae tidak mungkin melupakannya, ia tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. _Namja_ yang kini duduk di sana, sambil berbincang santai dan tersenyum pada _yeoja_ itu adalah orang yang terus dirindukannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

_Hyukjae._

_**.**_

_**Tell him I'm sorry, I'm really sorry**_

_**Can you forgive me? please forgive me**_

_**And come back home**_

_**Keep me save and warm**_

_**.**_

Hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat ia melihat _yeoja_ itu menepuk bahu Hyukjae dengan lembut, membuat Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

_Apa ini yang selalu Hyukjae rasakan dulu?_

_Jika iya, ini sungguh sakit rasanya._

Ia tidak bisa mencegah pertanyaan itu untuk muncul di benaknya. Cemburu, kecewa, sedih, semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun, hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan sementara keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

_Sejahat inikah ia pada Hyukjae dulu?_

_Setega inikah ia, membiarkan Hyukjae merasakan hal ini?_

Ia ingin meminta maaf, ingin mengatakannya pada Hyukjae. Ia ingin meminta maaf dan berharap Hyukjae akan memaafkannya, dengan _gummy smile_ hangat seperti yang selalu Hyukjae berikan padanya sebelumnya. Ia ingin Hyukjae menerimanya kembali, sekali lagi menariknya kedalam rengkuhan hangat diantara lengannya, memeluknya dengan protektif.

Namun sepertinya kini semua sudah terlambat.

_**.**_

_**Now my baby's really gone**_

_**I don't know if he's coming home, my luck's up, I, I, I know**_

_**Tell me what to do to get him back**_

_**Back where his heart belongs, been gone from me too long**_

_**.**_

_Yeoja_ itu melirik kearah jam tangan di lengan kirinya. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri setelah pamit dari Hyukjae, sepertinya ingin kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Hyukjae melambai padanya dengan seulas senyuman. Namun sebelum _yeoja_ itu pergi, ia membungkuk, kemudian mengecup pipi Hyukjae sekilas.

Hati Donghae terasa pecah menjadi kepingan.

Hyukjae terlihat terkejut atas gestur singkat itu. Tapi kemudian ia hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa, membuat Donghae semakin merasa terpuruk. Namun semua berubah saat ia mendengar Hyukjae berteriak kepada _yeoja_ itu yang kini hampir mencapai tempatnya.

"_Yah_, Sora-_noona_! Berhenti melakukan itu, aku sudah besar!"

_Sora… noona…?_

_Bukankah itu nama…_

_Yeoja_ itu tidak membalas, hanya tertawa sambil melambai pada Hyukjae sebelum melewati Donghae dan keluar dari café. Hyukjae yang terus memperhatikan sosok Sora hingga keluar café pun secara tak sengaja menangkap sosok Donghae yang berdiri terpaku disana. Mata berkelopak satunya terbelalak sesaat.

Waktu bagaikan berjalan lambat diantara mereka saat mereka saling bertukar tatap. Manik mata coklat itu akhirnya kembali beradu pandang, larut dalam tatapan masing-masing. Kemudian setelah sekian lama saling terpaku seperti itu, akhirnya Hyukjae mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Perlahan, meski sedikit ragu, ia mengulaskan senyuman singkat kearah Donghae.

Senyuman kecil itu mampu membuat hati Donghae berdegup keras.

Betapa ia merindukan senyuman Hyukjae. Meski yang ia dapat saat ini jauh dari _gummy smile_ khas milik _namja_ itu. Tapi saat itu, hal tersebut bagaikan mimpi untuknya. _Namja_ yang lima tahun ini ia rindukan kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum kecil juga mengembang di bibirnya. Kemudian ia melangkah kearah meja tersebut, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mendekati orang yang dirindukannya.

*Tep…*

Langkah kecil Donghae terhenti tepat di depan meja Hyukjae. Tatapan mereka tak terlepas sedetikpun. Mereka kembali saling bertukar senyuman, meski masih terlihat jelas keraguan dan kecanggungan pada senyuman mereka.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Hyukjae lembut.

Bahkan setelah selama ini, kelembutan dalam nada suara Hyukjae saat berbicara dengannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan akhirnya kembali menyapa telinganya.

"Baik… Bagaimana denganmu?" Balas Donghae, ia sendiri terkejut ia bisa bersuara dengan begitu tenang, kebalikan dengan isi hatinya saat ini.

"Aku juga baik… Ah, silahkan duduk?" Tawar Hyukjae, menepuk sofa yang ia duduki, tepatnya daerah di sampingnya.

Karena ia duduk di meja pojok yang merapat sudut tembok, bukan bangku biasa yang tersedia disana. Melainkan sofa hijau yang berbentuk melingkari meja dengan bentuk huruf U, dengan dinding kaca yang cukup tinggi di sekitarnya, membuat tempat itu tenang dan cukup jauh dari keramaian café. Donghae perlahan menerima tawaran itu dan duduk di samping Hyukjae.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin keras, menanggapi jarak mereka terduduk tak lebih jauh dari satu meter. Hyukjae begitu dekat dengannya sekarang. Dan ia takut Hyukjae dapat mendengar detakan jantungnya itu.

Yang ia tidak ketahui, adalah bahwa Hyukjae pun tengah merasakan hal yang sama. Meski _namja_ yang kini berambut hitam kecoklatan itu terlihat begitu tenang diluarnya, ia sendiri sama gugupnya di dalamnya. Kembali berada sedekat ini bersama Donghae setelah lima tahun lamanya membuatnya merasa aneh. Perasaannya bercampur.

"… Kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi aku bersama Sora-_noona_. Kau ingat dia? _Noona_ku yang sekolah di Amerika dulu, yang pernah kuceritakan padamu," jawab Hyukjae.

"Oh, ya, aku ingat…"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hmm… Aku hanya sendiri, ingin mencari sarapan…"

"Oh begitu…"

Keheningan yang canggung kembali meliputi mereka berdua. Jelas lima tahun membuat mereka merasa canggung, belum lagi pertemuan terakhir mereka yang seperti itu. Apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka di masa lalu yang tak bisa diabaikan.

"Kapan kau… pulang ke Seoul?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sambil menjawab, "Baru kemarin. Aku kemari untuk mengurus perusahaan di cabang sini mulai sekarang. Ah ya, aku bekerja di perusahaan _appa_ku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak banyak… Aku bekerja di SM."

"Hmm… Begitu. Donghae, apa kau sekarang-"

*Kriyuuukk~…*

Ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat perut Donghae berbunyi, membuat sang _brunette_ bersemu amat merah karena malu, sedangkan Hyukjae tertawa kecil. Wajah Donghae semakin memerah mendengarnya. Dan disaat yang sama, seolah ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang nyaman dan hangat.

"Kurasa kau harus memesan sarapanmu dulu?" Saran Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk cepat kemudian bangkit berdiri, menuju tempat memesan. Hyukjae terus menatap sosok Donghae dari tempatnya, menatap punggung sosok itu dengan seulas senyuman sendu.

_**.**_

_**So if you seen my boo, please**_

_**Can you, can you tell him for me?**_

_**And tell him I miss him**_

_**Tell him I need him**_

_**Tell him I want him, I really want him**_

_**To comeback home, back to keep me warm**_

_**.**_

Setelah Donghae selesai memesan, ia berbalik dan hendak kembali berjalan kearah Hyukjae. Namun di tengah langkahnya, seseorang menghampirinya dan menyapanya. Ia tersenyum sekilas, mengenali orang tersebut sebagai Siwon, rekan kerjanya.

"Hei, Donghae! Sendirian?" Sapanya ramah.

"_Annyeong_, Siwon. Aku sedang bersama… ng… temanku…" Jawab Donghae agak ragu.

"Oh begitu! Membeli sarapan?"

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Tapi sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, Kibummie sudah menungguku," ia kembali berujar dengan bangga, menyebut nama _namjachingu_nya sambil tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok di kantor?"

"Tentu!"

Siwon kemudian mendekat, seolah ingin mengecup pipi Donghae, tanpa menyadari Hyukjae yang berubah kaku menyaksikan hal tersebut dari tempatnya duduk.. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Donghae dengan cepat menahan bahunya dan mendorongnya dengan agak keras dengan refleks. Ia langsung berujar kembali.

"_Yah, yah_! Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan _skin-ship_mu itu. Kibum bisa marah padamu!"

Siwon terkekeh, "Kebiasaan. Kibum tidak apa-apa, ia tau aku hanya melakukan hal seperti ini untuk ramah-tamah. Aku hanya lupa kau tidak bisa menerima hal-hal seperti ini."

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, merutuki Siwon yang pelupa. Siwon kembali tertawa sesaat sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan pamit pergi dari tempat itu.

Donghae kemudian kembali berjalan kearah tempat Hyukjae. Ia duduk di sampingnya kembali, menyadari tatapan yang ia dapat dari Hyukjae. Ia balas menatap Hyukjae dengan heran.

"… Ada apa?"

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak… Hanya saja… Apa tidak apa-apa kau duduk disini bersamaku? Apa _namjachingu_mu itu nanti tidak akan cemburu?" Ucapnya pelan.

"_Namjachingu_ku? _Mwo_?" Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"… _Namja_ tadi?"

Donghae terbelalak sebelum menggeleng keras, "_Ani, ani_! Itu tadi Siwon, ia hanya rekan kerjaku, temanku."

"Hmm… Jadi dia hanya temanmu?" Tanya Hyukjae terkesan acuh, meski sebenarnya sesuatu bergejolak di hatinya dengan tidak tenang.

"_Ne_. Dia memang seperti itu, mencium orang sana-sini hanya untuk sekedar bercanda," jawab Donghae seadanya.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya," jawab Donghae singkat dan tegas.

Hyukjae tanpa sadar menghela napas lega dan tersenyum melihat mata Donghae saat mengatakannya. Kali ini, ada keseriusan dan kepastian yang terpancar dari matanya pada setiap perkataan Donghae. Ia segera tau bahwa semua yang diucapkannya tulus dan jujur, benar apa adanya. Donghae telah begitu banyak berubah, amat berbeda dengan Donghae yang dulu ia tau, Donghae yang dengan mudah berbohong. Kali ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tidak ada lagi kebohongan di mata itu.

Semua perasaannya seolah kembali menyergapnya. Berada disini, sedekat ini dengan Donghae terasa bagaikan mimpi. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Donghae. Tidak sedikitpun. Lima tahun berpisah sama sekali tidak menghilangkan perasaannya, melainkan semakin menyiksanya dengan rasa rindu. Dan kini, perasaan itu hanya kembali bertambah, membuatnya di mabuk cinta yang dalam. Ia begitu tak berdaya terhadap perasaannya. Tubuhnya seolah memaksanya untuk bergerak mendekat, pikirannya berteriak untuk kembali menarik Donghae kedalam dekapannya seperti dulu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mendorongnya? Kenapa kau menghindari ciumannya?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Donghae terdiam sesaat. Tatapannya terlihat menerawang jauh, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar mulutnya membuka, mengatakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya dan suara hatinya tanpa sempat ia cegah.

"Entahlah… Aku… Tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun menciumku lagi. Ada perasaan yang mengatakan… Ini salah… Aku tidak bisa melakukannya…" Gumamnya pelan.

"… Kalau begitu mengapa kau membiarkanku menciummu dulu…?"

Donghae tersentak atas pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menoleh kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae sedang menatapnya dalam, dengan mata yang memancarkan begitu banyak emosi. Sebersit harapan, keraguan, namun keputusasaan di saat yang sama. Keheningan melingkupi mereka, atas ketidak mampuan Donghae untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Hyukjae kembali berujar dengan lirih.

"Bodohkah aku, jika kukatakan aku tidak bisa melupakanmu bahkan selama lima tahun ini? Bahkan setelah lima tahun, aku masih merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu. Hatiku tak pernah berhenti berharap, dan hal ini amat menyiksaku, Donghae…" Hyukjae terlihat begitu frustasi, "Aku harus melupakan hal ini… Agar aku bisa menghilang dari hidupmu, seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku harus melupakannya…"

Ia terlihat begitu putus asa. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa terpaku. Ia begitu terkejut sekarang. Hyukjae baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia masih menyimpan perasaan tersebut pada Donghae.

"… Apakah kau… akan mendorongku sama seperti kau mendorong Siwon… Jika aku mencoba menciummu sekarang?"

Mata Donghae terbelalak saat ia mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae, dan saat ia menyadari wajah Hyukjae sudah berada tepat di depan miliknya.

"Dorong aku," suara Hyukjae terdengar lirih, dengan tatapan yang amat pilu saat ia mengucapkannya perlahan, wajahnya semakin mendekat.

"Dorong aku, Hae…"

_Nickname_ itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Hyukjae yang begitu kalut saat ini. Ia menunggu Donghae mendorongnya, agar realita bisa menamparnya dan menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia harus berhenti berharap.

"Kumohon, Hae… Dorong aku…" Bisik Hyukjae, benar-benar memohon dengan lirih sekali lagi. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak diantara bibir mereka hanya terpaut satu inci. Dua detik kemudian, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Donghae tidak bergerak sedikitpun, masih terpaku. Hyukjae menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, mencium Donghae dengan mata tertutup. Ia terus menunggu sang _namja brunette_ untuk mendorongnya keras. Namun hal itu tak kunjung tiba. Malah, perlahan ia merasakan bibir Donghae membalas ciumannya dengan lembut. Hyukjae amat _shock_ karenanya. Ia tidak mengira ini akan menjadi seperti ini, dan ia menarik diri dari ciuman itu. Mereka kembali saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Mengapa kau tidak mendorongku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut terdengar begitu lirih dan berat. Seolah menunjukkan rasa bimbang yang dirasakan oleh Hyukjae. Ini sama sekali tidak membantunya. Kini hatinya semakin menginginkan Donghae, bukannya melupakannya. Sakit, sakit rasanya berada dalam ketidak pastian. Ia menatap mata Donghae dalam-dalam, berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya, segala keraguannya lewat tatapan tersebut.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya mengejutkan Hyukjae. Bukan jawaban dalam bentuk perkataan yang ia terima, melainkan sesuatu yang lain. Donghae kembali menciumnya, tangannya dilingkarkan pada leher Hyukjae, menariknya mendekat. Hyukjae terbelalak, namun perlahan matanya ikut terpejam menikmati ciuman tersebut. Mungkin pikirannya bisa memberontak, mempertanyakan tindakan tersebut. Tapi tubuhnya, hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Ia menginginkan Donghae.

_Ia masih mencintainya._

_**.**_

_**Tell her I'm sorry, I'm really sorry**_

_**Can you forgive me? Please forgive me**_

_**And come back home, keep me safe and warm**_

_**.**_

Saat ciuman mereka kembali terlepas, Hyukjae menyadari setetes air mata telah mengalir dari sudut mata Donghae yang terpejam. Ia menatapnya heran, kemudian perlahan Donghae membuka matanya. Manik coklat itu terbuka, dihiasi air mata dan kini tengah menatap dalam Hyukjae. Dan napas Hyukjae tercekat saat ia melihat sesuatu di mata itu.

_Cinta_.

Air mata Donghae kembali mengalir dan ia memalingkan wajahnya, "_Mianhaeyo_, Hyukkie…" Bisiknya pelan.

Saat itu hati Hyukjae terasa kembali remuk. Secercah harapan yang sebelumnya ada disana seakan menghilang di telan kegelapan. Namun Donghae kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku telah menyakitimu dulu. Maafkan aku, karena bagaimanapun aku menginginkanmu sekarang, aku sebenarnya tidak berhak mendapatkanmu. Maafkan aku, karena aku telah begitu egois…"

Donghae menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, "Karena aku telah begitu egois… Dengan tidak menginginkanmu melupakan perasaanmu padaku. Dengan menginginkanmu untuk terus berada di sampingku."

Kemudian ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam. Mata coklat yang berkaca-kaca, yang membuat Hyukjae jatuh cinta. Seulas senyuman kecil terkembang di bibir Donghae saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya.

"Karena meski aku amat terlambat, akhirnya aku menyadarinya. Akhirnya aku mengakuinya. Akhirnya aku berani mengungkapkannya. Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Aku mencintaimu… Hanya dirimu… Sangat mencintaimu…"

Perasaan Hyukjae saat itu tak dapat ia lukiskan dengan apapun. Perasaan bimbang dan ragu yang melingkupinya hilang entah kemana. Perasaan kalut, perasaan rindu yang selama ini menetap di hatinya akhirnya sirna.

Untuk sesaat, ia mengira ini semua mimpi. Karena hal yang diharapkannya sejak bertahun lalu akhirnya terwujud. Donghae kini ada di hadapannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Dengan penuh ketulusan terpancar di matanya. Tanpa kebohongan, tanpa kepalsuan. Hal yang ia anggap mustahil akhirnya terwujud.

Dan saat Donghae menghambur ke pelukannya sambil terisak, Hyukjae tersadar ini adalah kenyataan. Penantiannya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Kini _namja_ yang diimpikannya telah berada dalam pelukannya, dalam rengkuhannya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini, ia tidak akan pernah terlepas lagi. Karena kali ini Donghae juga mencintainya, sama sepertinya yang mencintai Donghae.

Senyuman tulus akhirnya terkembang di bibir Hyukjae.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae… _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_…"

"… _N-Nado_ Hyukkie… _Jeongmal_… _J-jeongmal_ _saranghae_…" Balas Donghae di sela isakkannya.

Itu sudah cukup untuk Hyukjae. Satu kata penuh makna saja sudah cukup baginya, untuk memaafkan semua yang pernah _namja brunette_ itu lakukan untuk menyakitinya. Cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bahagia dan hidup. Cukup untuk membuatnya kembali melangkah maju. Ia tidak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun.

Melangkah ke masa depan, yang berisi dirinya dan Donghae. Karena sejak dulu dari sekarang, perasaan itu tidak berubah. Donghae masih **segalanya** untuknya. Dan kini ia yakin Donghae adalah **orang yang tepat** untuknya.

Hidup Donghae yang sesungguhnya pun kini dimulai. Bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, dan orang yang balas mencintainya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menariknya keluar dari kegelapan, memberinya cinta yang tulus. Satu-satunya orang yang hatinya rindukan.

_**.**_

_**All them boys across the world**_

_**You know you gotta be my boy**_

_**All them boys across the world**_

_**You know you gotta be my boy**_

_**.**_

Kali ini ia tidak akan menyangkalnya lagi. Kali ini ia tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Kali ini Donghae tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Ia berniat membalas semua perasaan Hyukjae yang telah di berikan padanya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi membuat kesalahan yang sama.

Karena kini ia tau, ia memang **tak bisa melupakan** Hyukjae, karena Hyukjae memang tidak ada untuk dilupakan. Kini Hyukjae ada disini, untuk mengusir segala rasa **dingin** dan kesepiannya, untuk memberinya kehangatan cinta.

"_I'm back_… _And I'm never planning on leaving again_…" Bisik Hyukjae di telinganya dengan lembut.

Senyuman tulus yang begitu _angelic_ terkembang di bibir Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata bahagia mengalir turun di pipinya.

"_Welcome back_, Hyukkie… _And I'm never planning on letting you go_… _Saranghae…_"

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_Happy ending at last_! Muahaha~

Ah aku emang ga tega bikin _sad ending_ untuk EunHae. Tapi ayolah, pasti semua juga udah tau kan ini bakal kubuat _happy_ _ending_? Hayo coba siapa yang ngira aku bakal kasih mereka _sad_ _ending_, angkat tangan! Gak ada kan? Sip~ #plak #abaikan

Meski rasanya _ending_ ini agak sedikit terlalu _cliché_. Maaf kalau misalnya kurang memuaskan _ending_nya ini… #bow

Oh ya, _Cover Poster_ baru. Bagus gak? :D

Maaf mulai ngelantur, sudah malam disini kkk~ Sebenernya gak malem juga sih, masih jam sembilan. Tapi seharian ini cukup capek, tapi aku tadi gatel banget pengen cepet-cepet selesaiin ini ya jadi deh… Sebenernya juga udah ngerjain ini dari dua hari lalu, tapi gak sempet mulu jadi baru bisa _post_ sekarang. _Mianhae~_ #bow

Waktunya bales _review_~

**Cho Kyura** : aigo _mianhae_~ nah ini _happy ending_nya ^^

**Anonymouss** : tenang aku bisa bedain kkk~ sengaja kugantungin karena aku jahat. Memang belom~ ini dilanjut kok :P

**Arum** **Junnie** : ini lanjutannya~ ^^

**anchofishy** : sudah cukup puas kah _happy ending_nya? Kkk~ tapi ga ada Henry nya. Itu numpang lewat aja dia kemaren #plak

**Hyukkie'sJewels** : kkk ini lanjutannya dan disatuin~ tapi gak ribet kok, _mochi_ cuma numpang lewat ntar kepanjangan kalo di bikin ribet lagi~

**myfishychovy** : _ne, ne_ ini dilanjut~

**4EVERAISCLOUD** : ini dilanjut kok kkk~

**arumfishy** : karena _author_ berkehendak demikian... #plak. Kalau Hae gak selingkuh gajadi cerita dong kkk~ #plak

**dekdes** : *kasih tissue* nih udah baik lagi kan~

**mushrooms** : kkk~ tapi ini _happy ending_ kok ;)

.

.

_Gomawo_ buat yang uda baca~ Dan _sadly_, ini _ending_ dari cerita _mini trilogy_(**Everything – A Little Too Not Over You – If You're Not the One – So Cold**) ini. Aku sendiri ga nyangka pas bikin bakal jadi empat cerita berentet gini ahaha. Selanjutnya mungkin akan kuusahain bikin lebih banyak fluff. Karena bikin angst kayak gini menguras tenaga juga fiuh~

Yak, '**EunHae Songfic Drabbles**' ini masih terus berlanjut kok!

Besok aku bakal _update spree_ '**My Jewel Angel Trivia's**'~

Mind to RnR? ^^


	7. Miss Independent

Title : Miss Independent [Songfic]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : GenderSwitch, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae** [**Genderswitch!Donghae**]

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N** : Song titled '**Miss Independent**', by **Ne-Yo**.

_**Genderswitch**_**!Donghae** _inside_! Yang artinya Donghae akan jadi _yeoja_ disini. Bagi yang tidak bisa menerimanya, mohon tidak meneruskan membaca, and _kindly leave_. _Flame_ selalu diterima, tapi protes pairing / _bash_ tanpa alasan sama sekali tidak saya tolerir.

Enjoy!

.

.:Miss Independent:.

.

_**.**_

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Ooh, it's something about**_

_**Just something about the way she move**_

_**I can't figure it out, it's something about her**_

_**.**_

**Hyukjae's POV**

*Drrkk…!*

*Bruk!*

Aku duduk dengan agak tergesa, bangku berderit saat kutarik dengan agak kasar dan duduk disana. Secangkir kopi di tangan kananku, meski aku bukan tipe orang yang menyukai kopi. Namun akan aneh jika aku terlihat hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun disini. Maka aku suka membeli kopi di café terdekat, paling tidak agar aku tidak terlalu terlihat sebagai seorang _stalker_. Saat aku telah duduk nyaman, aku mengangkat tangan kiriku sedikit, melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangannya.

_Pukul 06:45 pagi. Pas sekali._

Seolah diberi aba-aba, seseorang memasuki ruang kantor depan dengan wajah ceria. Senyuman _angelic_ terulas di wajah manisnya, membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga. Ah, jangan heran jika aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas seperti ini. Gedung kantornya bertembokkan kaca, sehingga semua dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam melalui gelas transparan tersebut.

Aku tersenyum puas dan menyesap kopiku. Bahkan kopi yang lumayan pahit ini terasa manis jika aku meminum sambil melihatnya. Aku terkekeh sedikit atas pikiranku tersebut.

_Astaga Lee Hyukjae, mengapa kau terdengar gombal sekali?_

Sebenarnya, hal ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Aku akan selalu terduduk disini, memandangnya dari kejauhan tanpa melakukan apapun. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku, men-_stalk_nya seperti ini. Namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae. _Yeoja_ yang kini kucintai. Entah kapan ia mulai menarik perhatianku. Mungkin saat pertama kali aku melihatnya melewati pintu tersebut, dari tempat yang persis sama, tempat ini, dan di waktu yang persis sama setiap harinya. Dibatasi oleh dinding kaca itu. Sosoknya begitu mempesona untukku.

Mungkin rambut _brunette_nya yang panjang sepinggang, bibirnya yang tipis dan terlihat _kissable_, atau matanya yang memancarkan kepolosan yang manis. Tapi yang terpenting adalah pribadinya yang begitu menarik perhatianku. Ia begitu lain dari kebanyakan _yeoja_. Sosoknya yang terlihat anggun namun tegas disaat yang sama. Karismatik, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Untuk seorang _yeoja_, ia terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tak sepertiku yang tak punya kerjaan ini. Yah, tapi aku cukup berterimakasih. Sebab, karena itulah aku bisa memperhatikannya dengan leluasa seperti ini.

_**.**_

_**Say, ooh it's something about**_

_**Kinda woman that want you but don't need you**_

_**Hey, I can't figure it out**_

_**It's something about her**_

_**.**_

Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ memasuki ruang tersebut. Ia menghampiri _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan dengan langkah sombong. Rasa cemburu meliputiku saat _namja_ itu jelas-jelas mencoba merayu dan menggodanya. Tapi Donghae dengan lembut menolaknya, terlihat dari gelengan dan senyuman meminta maafnya.

Senyumanku terkembang melihatnya. Namun _namja_ itu tak menyerah, malah semakin gencar merayunya, membuat kerutan di dahiku kembali terbentuk dan aku hampir menggeram pelan. Tapi aku tersenyum sekali lagi, bahkan lebih lebar dari yang pertama saat kali ini Donghae menolaknya dengan tegas, matanya yang biasanya terlihat polos memancarkan penolakan yang jelas. Keramahan dan kelembutan tadi tergantikan, sesuai dengan keadaan. Membuat sang _namja_ akhirnya menyerah dan pergi dengan patuh, tak lupa meletakkan setumpuk berkas yang menjadi alasan awal ia menghampirinya.

_Namja_ itu bukan orang pertama yang mencoba merayunya. Namun ia selalu menolaknya. Awalnya ia akan menolaknya dengan halus. Bila cara tersebut tidak berhasil, ia akan menegaskannya dengan tatapan yang jelas. Lain dengan para _yeoja_ yang biasanya mau saja meladeni _namja_ yang mendekati mereka, untuk membantu pekerjaan mereka.

_**.**_

'_**Cause she walk like a boss**_

_**Talk like a boss**_

_**Manicured nails to set the pedicure off**_

_**She's fly effortlessly**_

_**.**_

Ia selalu bekerja dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Menanggapi setiap rekan kerjanya dengan senyuman ramah yang membuatmu ingin ikut tersenyum. Semua gerakannya terlihat begitu ringan dan mudah, seolah tanpa usaha yang berarti. Tak peduli berapa tingginya tumpukan kertas yang diletakkan diatas mejanya, ia akan mengerjakannya dengan mudah dan ceria.

Ia memiliki aura yang menyenangkan disekitarnya, yang membawa orang-orang ikut merasa senang pula. Keberadaannya saja sudah cukup untuk mencerahkan suasana. Bahkan aku yang berada pada jarak cukup jauh pun dapat merasakan kebahagiaannya. Itu hanya semakin menarikku jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Pesona seorang Lee Donghae.

_**.**_

_**And she move like a boss**_

_**Do what a boss do**_

_**She got me thinking about getting involved**_

_**That's the kinda girl I need**_

_**.**_

Ia terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaannya. Setiap kali melihatnya aku merasa ada perasaan bangga, entah mengapa. Dan sepertinya semua pekerjaan yang banyak itu selalu ia kerjakan dengan baik. Terbukti dari siapapun yang berlalu lalang, memuji hasil pekerjaannya. Aku suka bagaimana wajahnya berubah cerah, seulas senyuman _angelic_ terkembang di wajahnya saat seseorang memujinya. Membuatku ingin mencoba menghampirinya, memujinya. Mungkinkah aku akan mendapat senyuman cerah yang sama? Karena sungguh, bila senyuman itu ditujukan padaku, aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya perasaanku setelah itu.

Aku menyamankan posisi dudukku, kembali menyesap kopiku secara amat perlahan agar kopi itu tidak cepat habis. Tatapanku tak lepas dari sosoknya. Terkadang, ada perasaan tidak puas hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan seperti ini. Ada keinginan untuk mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan di balik dinding kaca ini. Terutama saat kulihat ia tertawa, aku tak bisa tidak membayangkan bagaimana suara tawanya itu. Mungkinkah nadanya tinggi, atau rendah? Yang kuyakin tawa itu akan terdengar seperti nyanyian malaikat di telingaku.

Tapi untuk saat ini, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan. Memperhatikannya dari jarak sejauh ini. Ada keinginan agar ia akan menyadari keberadaanku, menghampiriku. Tapi ada juga keinginan agar ia tidak mengetahui rahasia kecilku, yakni terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan seperti ini. Karena sungguh, terkadang akupun agak seram pada diriku sendiri yang terkesan seperti _stalker_. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlanjur menarik perhatianku.

_**.**_

_**She got her own thing, that's why I love her**_

_**Miss independent, won't you come and spend a little time**_

_**She got her own thing, that's why I love her**_

_**Miss independent, ooh the way you shine**_

_**Miss independent**_

_**.**_

Nona mandiri. Mungkin itulah yang tepat untuk menyebutnya. Lee Donghae, seorang yeoja yang mandiri dan lain dari siapapun. Dirinya yang tak pernah bergantung pada orang lain. Dirinya yang meski terlihat kekanakan, bisa menjadi amat mandiri jika dibutuhkan. Aku ingat saat melihatnya tersenyum riang akibat akuarium yang baru dipasang di kantor itu. Dan bagaimana ia terus menempel pada akuarium itu, terlihat amat terkagum dengan seekor ikan badut di dalamnya.

Tapi ia langsung menjadi profesional jika dibutuhkan. Meski begitu aku tak bisa menahan tawaku saat melihatnya sempat-sempatnya melirik kearah akuarium tersebut sesekali.

_Ah, lihat! Ia melakukannya lagi, entah ia sadar atau tidak._

Aku tertawa pelan. Sungguh ia sangat berbeda. Untuk _yeoja_ dewasa ia sungguh manis. Tingkah kekanakannya yang unik, tapi begitu menggemaskan. _Yeoja_ berpakaian _sexy_ dan terbuka? Terlalu _mainstream_. Ah, atau mungkin dia sajalah yang mengubah semua kriteriaku. Ia benar-benar unik dalam caranya sendiri. Kurasa itulah alasan utama aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Kulihat ia berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya, menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya cukup merasa lelah dengan begitu banyaknya pekerjaan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat mengeluh, ataupun menyerah. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian melirik kearah akuarium itu. Senyuman _angelic_ langsung terkembang di bibirnya, begitu menyilaukan di mataku. Bercahaya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tak lupa setelah ia mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, seolah menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kulihat bibirnya itu bergerak, dan aku dapat membaca kata-kata yang keluar lewat bibir tipis itu. '_Hwaiting_!' melihat itu, aku jadi ingin ikut menyemangatinya. Tapi kutau, tanpa bantuan semangat darikupun pasti ia akan dapat melakukannya. Tak ada yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Karena seorang Lee Donghae bisa melakukan apa saja, _yeoja_ mandiri yang sempurna. Aku benar-benar mengaguminya.

_**.**_

_**Ooh, her favorite thing to say is 'don't worry I got it!'**_

_**And everything she got best believe she bought it**_

_**She's gonna steal my heart ain't no doubt about it**_

_**Girl, you're everything I need**_

_**Said you're everything I need**_

_**.**_

Tak peduli ada berapapun pekerjaan diatas mejanya, ia selalu menerima bila seseorang menambahkan pekerjaannya. Kuyakin sebenarnya itu semua tidak harus ia kerjakan sendiri. Kuyakin beberapa dari itu seharusnya adalah milik temannya yang… tidak sepandai dirinya. Tapi aku pun tau ia adalah seseorang yang terlalu baik untuk menolak permintaan tolong mereka. Ia tidak akan punya hati untuk menolak mereka, dan selalu membalas mereka dengan _angelic smile_ yang begitu tulus.

Terkadang aku khawatir padanya. Ingin rasanya aku kesana dan membantunya melakukan apapun itu pekerjaannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba datang begitu saja bukan? Aku belum siap menghadapi tatapan aneh orang-orang, apalagi ketika mereka mengetahuiku sebagai _stalker_ setianya. Aku tau bagaimana cepatnya berita bisa tersebar diantara pekerja kantoran, dan aku tidak ingin ia terlibat masalah karena diriku.

Aku hanya bisa berharap ia tidak terlalu kelelahan karena kebaikan hatinya itu. Walau kebaikan hatinya itu jugalah, salah satu alasan hatiku berhasil dicuri olehnya.

_**.**_

_**She got her own thing, that's why I love her**_

_**Miss independent, won't you come and spend a little time**_

_**She got her own thing, that's why I love her**_

_**Miss independent, ooh the way you shine**_

_**Miss independent**_

_**.**_

Yah, namun _yeoja_ sesempurna dia pastinya tak pantas jika disandingkan dengan orang biasa. Mungkin _yeoja_ sepertinya hanya bisa disandingkan dengan bos-bos besar, atau semacamnya. Aku tau ia pasti bukan tipe yang melihat seorang _namja_ dari pekerjaannya, ataupun menilai dari hartanya, tetapi aku yakin seleranya pasti cukup tinggi. Maksudku, _namja_ kantoran rekan kerjanya saja ia tolak semua. Bahkan seorang yang terkenal sangat tampan itu, yang memiliki lesung pipi saat ia tersenyum. Kudengar ia amat populer di kalangan para _yeoja_. Karena sifatnya yang juga _gentleman_.

Karena itu aku cukup bangga. Sebab entah bagaimana, kini dia adalah milikk-

_Uh, oh._

_Sepertinya aku ketahuan._

Kulihat ia menoleh kearahku. Saat itu juga aku tau aku tertangkap basah. Aku langsung berpaling, berpura-pura menyibukkan diriku sendiri dengan kopi yang tersisa di cangkirku.

.

.:Miss Independent:.

.

**Author's POV**

Donghae bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju seorang _namja_ yang ia sadari sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ia membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan tempat kerjanya dengan ruangan tempat _namja_ itu terduduk. Ia berhenti tepat di depan meja _namja_ itu, yang kini terlihat sok sibuk sendiri dengan cangkir kopinya.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih berguna untuk kau kerjakan sebagai seorang CEO, Lee Hyukjae?" tanyanya sarkastik dengan ekspresi yang masih datar.

Hyukjae terlihat berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi yang sama, namun ia gagal mencegah seulas senyum kecil terkembang dibibirnya. "Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataanmu."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah cemberutan yang terlihat begitu manis terbentuk di bibir Donghae. Pertahanan Hyukjae langsung runtuh karenanya, membuatnya melepaskan sebuah tawa pelan.

"Ah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau tau aku tak akan bisa menghadapinya, Hae-_yah_," ujar Hyukjae terkekeh pelan.

"Masih ingin berbohong padaku?" tantang Donghae dengan renggutan yang masih terlihat.

Hyukjae meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, seolah menyerah. "_Arra, arra_. Kau menang!"

Donghae tersenyum puas dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Hyukjae.

"Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, tidak, aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain untuk kukerjakan. Menjadi seorang CEO sangat senggang, kau tau? Yah, lain jika jadwal rapatku sedang menumpuk dan saat aku harus terjun ke lapangan untuk mengecek beberapa hal penting yang baru," sambung Hyukjae. "Lagipula kau terlalu menarik untuk tidak kuperhatikan. Aku masih belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaan ini. Masa kau tak mau memaafkanmu? Padahal aku yang membeli dan meletakkan akuarium itu disana untukmu," tambahnya.

Donghae menggembungkan pipinya sesaat. "Terserahmulah. Tapi kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan memaksa minum kopi. Kenapa kau tidak membeli susu _strawberry_ saja sih? Yang sangat kau sukai itu."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. "Itu akan merusak _image_ku."

"Apa itu juga alasan kau tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui yang lain?"

Mata Hyukjae langsung membulat, dan ia segera menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_, tentu bukan itu!"

"Lalu…?"

Hyukjae dapat melihat kilatan sedih di mata Donghae. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Ini untukmu, Hae… Aku tidak ingin mereka menjelek-jelekkanmu dan membuat rumor bodoh karena ketahuan berpacaran dengan CEO perusahaan mereka. Kau tau betapa gosip bisa berkembang pesat diantara mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka beranggapan kau mendapat posisimu sebagai pekerja di perusahaan ini karena hubunganmu denganku. Padahal kita tau benar bahwa kau mendapatkannya atas kerja kerasmu sendiri, dan kita bahkan mulai berhubungan lama setelah kau mulai bekerja. Kalau bisa, aku malah ingin sekali membanggakanmu sebagai milikku ke seluruh dunia."

Atas penjelasan Hyukjae, keraguan hilang dari mata Donghae. Ia langsung tersenyum lembut kearah Hyukjae, lagi-lagi membuat detak jantung CEO muda itu tidak karuan.

"_Pabbo_. Kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan, sebaiknya kita berhenti menyembunyikannya. Aku tidak peduli kalaupun nanti orang akan berkata apa, Hyukkie. Akupun bangga memilikimu, dan ingin terus bersamamu dihadapan semua orang sekalipun. Biarlah mereka menilai, aku tidak akan peduli. Aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku berada disini karena aku memang mampu."

Keduanya saling tersenyum sambil bertukar tatapan lembut penuh cinta. Hyukjae kemudian mengelus lembut rambut _brunette_ Donghae yang halus.

"_Arrasseo_. Jika itu maumu," ucapnya yakin.

"Hmmm…! Sekarang, ayo kita makan! Sudah jam makan siang, aku lapar!" seru Donghae riang.

Hyukjae tertawa saat melihat Donghae bangkit berdiri dengan antusias. Donghae memang begitu unik. Beruntung _yeoja_ itu adalah miliknya sekarang. _Yeoja_ yang begitu tegas dan mandiri, namun manis dan menggemaskan bila berhadapan dengannya. Hanya dirinya seorang. Dan Hyukjae merasa amat beruntung karenanya.

"_Ppalli_ Hyukkie~!" Donghae kembali cemberut.

Kemudian ia menarik tangan Hyukjae, memaksanya bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan hendak keluar dari ruang pribadi miliknya. Hyukjae mengikuti _yeoja_ itu. Mereka berjalan bersama, masih dengan tangan Hyukjae yang digandeng dan setengah ditarik oleh _yeoja_ kekasihnya itu.

Hyukjae kembali tertawa pelan, sebelum bersenandung santai, menggumamkan lagu yang sedari tadi diputar di ruangan kantornya, menghiraukan tatapan penasaran orang-orang pada mereka. Tatapannya tertuju pada wajah penuh senyum Donghae yang merupakan segalanya untuknya.

"_**Miss independent, that's why I love her~**_"

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_I'm gonna __**rant**__ for a while. I'm sorry if this might sound __**very harsh**__. If you don't want to read this rant, just skip the italic part okay? ^^_

_**-rant starts-**_

_Seriously, I'm tired for all those keep on pushing me to make HaeHyuk. I've told you and warned you guys, __**I don't**__. So please if you can't accept this, read without complaining as it really saddened me to think that some didn't appreciate my choices in my own story. [Ini tidak termasuk ke orang yang bilang 'Sebenernya aku lebih suka HaeHyuk…' karena sungguh, orang seperti ini malah amat saya hargai dan saya sangat berterimakasih. Meski cerita saya tidak sesuai dengan yang biasa mereka sukai, tapi mereka mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya ini. Jeongmal gomawo!]_

_Saya malah merasa amat tersanjung jika ada yang mengaku HaeHyuk shipper, tapi masih membaca cerita saya bahkan memberi komentar positif. Itu membuat saya merasa sebagai seorang author, saya amat dihargai dengan karya saya tak peduli pairingnya. Tetapi jujur saya merasa agak sakit hati jika ada yang terus mengkomentari 'HaeHyuk itu lebih bagus, karena *blablabla*'. Karena itu artinya pendapat saya tidak dihargai. Saya mohon hentikan. Kalau misalnya tidak suka dengan pairing yang saya buat, dan hanya ada untuk mencoba mengubahnya, lebih baik tidak usah baca saja. Saya tidak memaksa siapapun untuk suka pairing ini, saya hanya minta tolong hargai pendapat saya dan tidak ikut campur, karena sayapun memiliki alasan saya sendiri. Bukan berarti saya tidak menghargai readers, karena saya menghargai setiap reader yang ada. Hanya saja jika mereka tidak bisa menerima apa yang saya tulis, untuk apa memaksa mereka membacanya bukan?_

_**-rant ends here-**_

*tarik napas* *hela napas*

Oke _back to story_! Ahaha. Maaf kalau jadi ngoceh sendiri, hanya ingin menyampaikan keluh kesah dan pikiran. Ini gara-gara EunHae sih! _Pairing_ kok ga jelas tuker-tukeran! #plak #digamparEunHae #canda (_I love you_ Hyukjae, Donghae!)

Jadi ide cerita ini dapet pas lagi di dalem mobilku… Di radio tiba-tiba muter lagu lama ini yang dulu sangat kusukai. Langsung deh *jedeer!* ide nyamber kayak geledek. Lagi-lagi di siang bolong dalam super teriknya Jakarta.

Pengen menciptakan situasi normal yang sering dialami begitu banyak orang di dunia. Yaitu mengagumi orang yang dicintainya dari jauh. Jadi kuharap perasaan itu nyampe. Walau _ending_nya agak sedikit gak ditebak sih ehehe.

Ngaku, siapa aja yang agak kaget sama _ending_nya? xD

Waktunya bales _review_~

**Eunhae1207** : karena aku tidak tega membiarkan mereka _sad ending_ ahaha. _Gomawo_~! Eumm sepertinya untuk sekarang belum ada lanjutannya untuk _trilogy_ yang tadi…

**arumfishy** : _rofl_ xD . hore _happy end_!

**J.** **clou** : tauk tuh Siwon ngeksis aja kkkkk~ gomawo~ ^^

**AngeLeeteuk** : hehe. Kan memang Siwon _king of skinship_ kita. _Gomawo_ ^^

**Arum** **Junnie** : tenang, Ma Siwon kita baik di cerita ini ehehe

**anchofishy** : aih _moment_nya kurang ya T.T Siwon emang sempet-sempetnya ngeksis kkk~

**Arit291** : entahlah memang ia sabar sekali. Kok aku senang banget ya nyiksa _bias_ sendiri? O.o

**dekdes** : kkk _gomawo_~ awas kebakar pohonnya! *pademin* *apasih* *jayus* *digampar*. Itu yang di _bold_ sebenarnya serempetan judul-judulnya ehehe

**nnaglow** : horeee mana nih pajak balikannya yang CLBK #digamparEunHae. _Uri mochi_ cuma numpang lewat kok ehehe

**Anonymouss** : aku gak setega itu kok tenang muahaha. _Aigoo gomawo_~! xD . pantang mundurrr(?)

**Tsuioku** **Lee** : lanjut sih tapi _oneshot_ yang beda hehe. _Fluff_ nih, tapi bukan NC kyaa. Aku tak bisa bikin NC *ngumpet*. _Gomawo chingu_~! ^^

**Haelicious** : yay! Ahaha. Ini _fluff_ kok, semoga suka ya ^^

**LeeHyukHaeSarang** : cie yang ganti namaaa! #plak #apasih. **Innocent Beast**nya udah di lanjut ya _chapter_ 12 nya :P

**Lixiu** **Wei** : uwaah *kasi tissue* . _Gomawo_ udah suka ceritaku! ^^

**Lee Chan88** : kkk memang hyuk gila. _Author_nya lebih gila lagi tapi #plak

**KJR3497** : _You're never too late honey_! xD . Feelnya dapet? Yes! Wkwk. Emang kok gw tega banget ya sama _bias_ sendiri. Maaf ya Hyukjae, _I love you most_ kok. Kapan sih kau salah? *ceileh*. Asik ada juga yang mengkomentari _scene_ itu. Gw bikinnya sambil bertapa tuh! #plak. Untuk LB nya… entahlah _I can't promise anything but I'll try maybe_. Kepikiran sesuatu sebenernya ehehe. Ah iya tapi karena gw males, yang sebelumnya gak gw koreksi ahahaha #gataudiri. Tapi seterusnya akan gw ganti. _Gomawo_! ^^ (p.s : gak usah berusaha menutupi kegilaan dan kebawelanmu. Muahahah)

**Guest** : uwah aku balesnya sekaligus deh ya! _Gomawo_ sudah baca ff-ffku hehe. Dan tenang, mereka udah _happy end_ sekarang!

.

_Thanks for all the support and love! I love you all so much!_

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
